Try Everything
by rxcknrollrebel
Summary: A young, wallflower fox spends the summer with her grandmother in Zootopia and finds refuge in con-man Nick Wilde.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Zootopia is adorable, and so is Nick Wilde! God why is it that I love OC's so much? Well I wish I could answer that question but I can't. I guess it comes from having a creative, and bored, mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. I only own my OC Lyric, who is also a fox!

Chapter One: That One where Lyric Meets Nick

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice boomed.

I looked up to see a rhino angrily pummeling past me.

"Whatever," I returned, and headed into the coffee shop nearby.

It was my first- and hopefully my only- summer in Zootopia. I was spending it with my grandmother while my parents were away on a business trip.

Who goes on a business trip in the summer? Not me. But apparently Mom and Dad had to if they wanted to make ends meet.

Well, Steven wasn't my real dad, per say. He was my mom's boyfriend. They'd been dating for five years now, after my father ran off with another "foxy" lady, you could say. I liked him better than my real dad. My real dad was okay I guess, but Steven did a better job at parenting than my real dad ever did.

I stepped into the coffee shop and came up to the elephant at the counter.

"I would like a hot caramel mocha, please."

The elephant looked down at me with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here, fox?"

My mood was rapidly shifting from frustrated to irritated.

"I just want a coffee! Is that too dang much to ask?"

"Why don't you order a coffee from someone of your own species?" The elephant was also growing ticked. "We don't need your kind around here. Now, get lost!"

"Um, excuse me?"

I turned around to see a male fox, wearing a green suit and tie, behind me.

"She asked for a caramel mocha," he said, approaching the sturdy elephant, "and she's getting one."

I stared at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I scream-whispered.

"Getting you the coffee you wanted," he whispered back.

Just as I was about to protest, the fox said, "And why must you insult this lovely young lady? She wants a coffee. What's so wrong about that?"

"Like we'll listen to you, fox," the elephant sneered, and I could have sworn he emphasized the word "fox."

"Listen, just give her a damn coffee, will ya?" The fox was growing agitated. "She's a lady. She deserves a coffee."

The elephant sighed, finally giving in.

"Fine," he huffed snootily. "Give the girl a coffee, will you."

One coffee, coming right up.

We walked outside, coffee in my hand.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know," I told him, sipping the espresso.

"Well, they were being jerks," he replied smoothly, tossing his quarter in the air and catching it swiftly. "And besides, who can turn down a coffee to a pretty young lady like you? You look like you need one."

"Uh…I actually don't know how to respond to that, but thank you?" I questioned.

"Would I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The fox slipped the silver coin back into his pocket.

"Lyric," I told him simply.

"Well, Lyric, I can tell you're not from around here." He wasn't being rude- it was an observation, not a judgment.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm staying here with my grandmother for a bit. Temporarily."

"Ah." He nodded. "How long?"

"Till August."

"Oh." He almost looked disappointed.

"Well, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I asked, mimicking his tone.

"Nick Wilde, at your service." He bowed, and I giggled.

"Well, Nick Wilde, when will I see you again?" I asked.

Nick winked. "Around."

"Whatever do you mean?" I squinted.

"I'm here and there," Nick replied smoothly, then turned to go.

"Too-da-loo!"

"Wait!" I stopped in my tracks when he rounded the corner.

"I bid you aideu, Lyric."

"I forgot to…" He was gone.

I sighed. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay! A review! Here's a cookie! *gives reviewer cookie*

I feel loved! ^^ Also, I was listening to "Good Times, Bad Times" by Led Zeppelin while I wrote this and I just thought of that for the title chapter. XD

Chapter Two: Good Times, Bad Times

"Gram!" I called into the house, tossing my now-empty coffee cup into the trash on the way in.

"In here, darling!"

I headed into the living room. She was leaning back in her recliner and reading a book, the TV on, just quietly in the background.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, dear." She looked up at me and smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"Good!" Gram sat up. "I made us some dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"I am." I realized that I was starving, and didn't get a chance to get food at the coffee place.

"Well, good." Gram got out of her chair. "I made us some cheese and crackers."

For dinner? I'd never had that for dinner before. But I was so hungry I could eat anything.

"Cool."

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

She passed me a plate with cheese, crackers, carrots, and a side of milk.

"Thanks!" I dug in, however remembering my manners.

"Did you make any friends on your little adventure?" Gram asked, folding her napkin on her lap.

"Uh...kind of."

"Oh really?" She tilted her head to one side, as if she was surprised I was social. "Do I know her?"

"Him. And his name is Nick," I said.

"Nick." She mused. "I don't think I know anyone by that name?"

"He's a fox, too."

"Oh! I'm glad you found another fox," Gram said cheerfully.

"I was turned down by an elephant when I got a coffee, and he helped me get one."

"Well, how sweet." Gram smiled at this. "He's the kind of boy who your mother and I would like you to date."

I blushed. "I barely know him."

"I know," Gram replied. "I'm just telling you, he seems like a very nice boy."

"I guess so."

I finished off my cheese and crackers and pushed my chair in.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked. "At home, I usually do the dishes after dinner, but I don't know how things work here."

"Oh, don't worry," Gram said. "It's your first night here. Go get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Before I could ask what "a big day" meant, she turned to get started on her work.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night, sweetheart. Tell me if you need anything."

I headed up the stairs and to "my" new room. It was a secluded area of the house, in the back of the second floor. It was dark and quiet, and I liked it.

I immediately curled up in bed, remembering how exhausted I was. The flight here had been traumatizing- I was a terrible flier.

I snuggled under the covers and immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by a knock on the door.

"Mm?" I sat up, slowly opening my eyes.

"Wake up, dear. We have a good day ahead of us!"

"Just a minute, Mom," I mumbled, curling back up.

Another knock.

"Mom! Five more minutes," I groaned.

"No five more minutes. Let's skeddaddle."

I pulled the covers over my head. "Okay. I'm up, I'm up."

"Good girl." Footsteps, and then silence.

I breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Mom…"

Then, I remembered where I was. Mom wasn't here, and neither was Steven. I was in Zootopia.

I sat up in bed. I wondered if Mom and Steven were even thinking about me.

I got dressed (a simple black T-shirt, jeans, and Converse), and walked downstairs.

"Good, you're up!" Gram kissed me on the forehead. "It's about time."

"I went to bed late," I muttered. I generally wasn't talkative till noon. It was currently nine o'clock.

"I can see." Gram pushed a bowl of cereal toward me. "Eat up, we're leaving in ten minutes."

I gobbled up the cereal and did the dishes.

"Glad to see you're ready. Come on, we're going to town."

"What for?" I asked as we got into the car.

"We need to run a few errands, but I thought you could explore and meet some new people."

I felt like saying I'd met more than my share of people, but I searched for a seatbelt instead.

"Oh, this old thing doesn't have seat belts," Gram said as we drove off.

"What?"

"This was made long before seat belts were invented."

Oh great, I thought. Mom would have a fit about this. But then again, she's the one who made me come here.

We finally made it to town. Gram made a point of going extra slow- to keep me safe, I guess. I could tell she sensed my nervousness. I gripped onto the window seat whenever we hit a turn or a bump.

"You go explore, darling," Gram said.

"What if you need help shopping?" I protested.

"No, you've done enough for me." She dismissed me quite casually.

"Go play! Explore!"

She grabbed her shopping back and hobbled off into the market. For an old lady, she had quite a lot of energy.

I sighed and started walking, looking around. It wasn't as busy as it was before- probably since it was a Saturday and many people were off work, except for a few pigs lounging around the farm area.

I avoided the coffee shop where I'd been rejected and instead headed into the donut shop.

Thankfully, a female fox was behind the counter. She had pink hair, and her lip was pierced.

"Hi there." When she saw me, she smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just a simple chocolate donut would be nice, please." I paused, then added, "And a raspberry one, too." In case Gram wanted one.

She served up, and I gave her the money.

"I'm Jess, if you need anything else," she called as I sat down at the table nearby.

I smiled and gave a thumbs up. I sat and nibbled on my donut, wishing I'd brought something to read.

Ching! The doorbell rang, signaling someone was coming in.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Just a coffee would be nice, please." My eyes widened, immediately recognizing the voice.

Is that who I think it is?

I looked up to see...Nick Wilde.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for the kind reviews! That made my day! Knowing so many people are enjoying it, I will most definitely continue this adventure. Oh, and keep all hands and feet- or paws and whiskers- in the ride at all times. Enjoy your ride!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zootopia or any of its characters. I only own my OC and my idea.

Chapter Three: Nick and Lyric Interact

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Just a coffee would be nice, please."

I watched them intently. Something about Nick Wilde fascinated me. Ever since I'd met him previously, I hadn't stopped thinking about him. I was thrilled at the fact that I finally got the chance to speak to him again.

"Nick," I scream-whispered, and he looked up. He looked slightly surprised, but happy at the same time.

"Hey!" He approached me, coffee cup in hand. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." I took a big bite of my donut, then set it down.

"So, not going back to the elephants, are we?"

I actually laughed. "No," I said. "In fact, I don't think I'll ever go back there again. The service here is way nicer."

"It's easier to be around your own kind." Nick gave Jess a little wave, although she'd ducked behind the counter to get something now.

"Yeah, but it's nice to be accepted by someone else sometimes," I said.

"Never let them see that they get to you," Nick advised, leaning on his arm and staring at me.

There was a slight pause, and then I said, "So you live here all the time?"

"I sure do," Nick replied. "You know, everyone comes to Zootopia to accomplish something."

"Did you?" I asked, as he stirred his coffee.

"Nah," Nick said. "Well, sort of- I'll tell you later."

So that meant we'd talk more.

"You still living with your granny?"

"Indeed," I answered. "Will be till August, like I said."

"You enjoying it?" Nick asked, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly.

"I guess so," I said. "I don't really have any friends around here, so it gets kind of lonely. And I really don't think adults count."

Nick chuckled. "I guess not." He then looked serious. "Am I one of your friends?"

"Well, the first, actually," I told him. And it was true. I'd never had that many friends back in our bodunk town. We lived way out in the country in a town that didn't have a name. A lot of people knew of it, but soon it just became known as the Town That Has No Name. Weird, huh?

There weren't that many people there. I had a childhood friend named Elizabeth- (also a fox); we had been good friends for awhile- but we had grown a bit distant since she started dating her first-ever boyfriend, Jake. Jake was a nice guy. I wanted to hang out with her and be closer again. I wanted to ask, but since she spent most weekends with Jake, I didn't want to interfere. What if she got mad and said no?

"Well, you seem to be in deep thought," Nick commented. I looked up.

"Oh." I giggled nervously. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about home, that's all. I...zone out sometimes."

"I see," Nick said almost observantly. He got up.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Aren't you coming with me?" He turned around, paw on the door.

"Oh yeah! I knew that." God, Lyric, you're such a dork, I thought, and laughed. I wish I had one of those laughs that everyone thought was cute. Instead it was a laugh that sounded like a dying...something. I even laughed at my own laugh sometimes.

I grabbed my half-empty donut bag and followed Nick outside.

"Hey there," he said to a passing fennic fox, who waved at him.

"Aww, he's so cute," I commented as the little guy walked away.

"Fennic foxes are alright," Nick said, pushing through the small crowd. "We are related, after all."

"We are?" I didn't know that.

"Actually, I don't know."

I smiled. That was cute.

"I just made it up."

I giggled. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular," Nick replied. "I just thought you'd like to walk around for awhile, is all."

"Walk around?" I'd never really done that before. Me and my parents had taken aimless walks before, for sure, but we usually ended up having a destiny. We almost ALWAYS had a destiny.

"Sure," Nick said.

We made it to a smaller, quieter side of the city where not that many people were. Very few buildings were around- except maybe for a few town houses that were the size of rats. Well, rats probably did live there.

However, we kept walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked, almost jogging to keep up with Nick's long stride.

"Wait and see." He winked at me, and, for some reason, chills went up and down my spine.

I shivered and followed him.

We came across a small grove of trees.

Nick suddenly parted the leaves from each other.

"Ladies first." He gestured ahead.

I stepped in front of him to see the prettiest, most crystal clear lake I had ever seen. It was surrounded by willow trees, and ducks were swimming around or just sitting by the shore.

"Whoa," I breathed, my jaw dropped.

"You like it, huh?" Nick leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest; a self-satisfied look on his face.

"Uh…" I could not stop staring.

"Well, do you like it?"

I nodded, my mouth still wide open.

He reached over and shut my mouth with his paw.

"Oh!" I laughed nervously. "Right." I wiped a bit of spittle off my lip.

Real classy, Lyric, classy.

"This is where I come to relax, or...you know, cool off," Nick explained.

"I can see why," I whispered, still in awe. "It's beautiful…."

"Yeah," Nick said softly, "like you."

I blushed, then cleared my throat and coughed.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Oh, um, I'm fine! Just….a tickle in my throat, that's all."

Nick linked my arm with his. "Come on," he said. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N "My boy Nick knows how to pick up the ladies…" Lmao.. I think I choked from laughter hehehe. :') I laughed too hard at that comment! The reviews are wonderful, keep them going! I drink those up like soda!

Chapter Four: Pinch Me

We were now on my front doorstep.

I cleared my throat. "Um, thank you," I said. "For...you know."

Nick nodded. "My pleasure, Lady Lyric."

I smiled at this. "So, I'll see you again?"

"Without a doubt," Nick answered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The door suddenly opened, and Gram stepped out.

"Oh!" She looked from me, to Nick, then back to me. "Who is this?"

"Gram...meet Nick," I said slowly, gesturing to Nick.

"Pleasure to meet you," Nick said politely.

"You must be The Nick." Gram smiled at him. "You walked her home?"

He nodded.

"Good," she approved. "Old-fashioned, but the right thing to do."

"Well, I'll see you later, Lyric." Nick turned around and walked off, waving as he did so.

Once he was gone, Gram asked, "Who is that nice boy?"

"A friend," I said.

"Is that all he is?" She frowned. "A friend?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Just a friend."

"He called me beautiful! He called me beautiful!" I kept repeating in my head. ((Yes, girls actually do this.)) It kept replaying in my head until I fell asleep….

I woke up suddenly, my tattered copy of The Outsiders still open on my chest. I must have fallen asleep reading.

I marked my place in the book and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

The digital clock on the side table read 11 P.M.

'What am I doing up at this time?'

So, I rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but to no avail.

Knowing sleep wasn't an option, I sighed and got out of bed, not bothering to make it. My logic: why make your bed when you're just going to get in it and make it messy again?

Anyways, that aside, I ventured out onto the lawn. A sprinkler was going- I'd never noticed it before.

I was still in my clothes from the day before- a sweatshirt and jeans. I must have slept in clothes; I had a bad habit of that.

I usually changed by morning, however.

I stood, suddenly restless and unable to sit still.

I took out my iPod and put my headphones in, picking "Photograph" by Weezer.

The guitars screaming in my ears, I walked across the lawn.

Something told me I had to find Nick, and pronto.

I walked down the street, the streetlights nearly blinding me.

I kept my head ducked down, just in case: better be safer than sorry.

I decided to pull my hood over my head for good measure, and tucked my hands in my pockets, my iPod now blaring "See You At the Show" by Nickelback. ((It actually annoys me how much hate they get. Seriously, they're not all that bad…))

I looked up suddenly. I don't know why, I just did. You know when something tells you to do something, but you're not sure why at first? Yeah, it was that kind of situation.

And holy crap, was I glad I did or what! It wasn't good.

Nick was pinned up against the wall- a large, scary-looking thug wolf's fist up against his throat.

"Hey!" I ran over, my earbuds falling out of my ears. "What are you doing?"

"He bared his teeth first," the wolf snapped, glaring at me.

I could hardly picture Nick starting fight. "And that makes me the president," I replied sarcastically.

"Like we'll listen to a girl." A second wolf, who was just as intimidating, sneered at me. "This is business, honey. And you don't wanna mess with business. So I suggest ya make like a tree...and get outta here."

"Um, I think it's make like a tree and leave," said the other wolf hesitantly, his fist still on Nick, who looked terrified.

"Don't correct me!" The wolf snarled at his friend. He then turned to me,

"He's right, fox. So beat it!"

I'd had enough. I reached up, my fist in the air, and nailed him, right in the nose. He yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, careening into his partner.

"This lady-fox means business!" They both looked freaked out.

I smirked, my hands on my hips. "Beat it," I said sweetly. "It's business, boys."

They scurried off with their bushy tails between their legs.

I turned to Nick, who was almost frozen in fight, still leaning up against the wall.

I touched his shoulder. "Nick?"

"Ah!" He jumped back as if to protect himself.

He's traumatized, I thought. Poor thing.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I, um…" Nick cleared his throat and coughed into his paw.

"What did you do to piss them off?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

His eyes widened. "I...um, I kind of insulted them?"

"How so?" I wasn't going to give up until he told me.

"Ah, they were talking about animals going savage, and I said...they're already savage."

"Nick!"

"I know, I know, not the best thing ever to say to a wolf," Nick admitted. "Especially a hungry one. Man, those guys can get pissed when they're hungry."

I ignored his joke. "Are you okay?" I touched his shoulder, and he winced. "Ow." He rubbed his arm. "Yeesh." Nick face-pawed.

"Nick, when are you ever gonna grow up?" He said, more to himself than to me.

Then, to me, "Don't answer that."

"I wasn't going to," I sighed, then shook my head. "Come on. You can stay with me."

"You're sure your gram won't mind that?"

"She'll be cool with it." I hoped. "She likes you."

Nick smirked. "Does she now? Well, that's a first."

I rolled my eyes, and we started walking.

The full moon was so bright it seemed like it was daytime.

"Look, it's a full moon." Nick pointed to the sky. "No wonder everyone's a little antsy."

I didn't respond, and he followed me the rest of the way home.

I opened the door.

"Wow, nice place," Nick commented, a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" I hissed, putting a finger to my lips.

"Oh, right." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Sorry."

"Just shut up," I scream-whispered, then grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs.

We crept passed Gram's room.

Nick stumbled, nearly slamming into a wall.

"Shh!" I reminded him.

"Sorry," he whispered, his ears pinned against his head. "I can't help it!"

I ignored him and peeked into Gram's room.

She was fast asleep under the blanket, her eyes closed and snoring ever so quietly.

"Good, she's asleep." I tried not to talk above a whisper.

"Come into my room. She won't know. Cause we're gonna be extra-quiet!"

"Right," Nick said as we entered "my" room.

I closed the door, then breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against it.

Nick sat against the edge of the bed, staring off into the distance.

"Nick?" I murmured, opening my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by…. 'Never let them get to you'?" I asked quietly.

Nick took a deep breath and looked at me. "Well," he began, rubbing his wrist, "when I was a kid, maybe, I dunno, eight or nine years old, I joined the Scouts. I was determined to be a Boy Scout, even if I was the only predator. They saw right through it. They were nice at first, and, well…" He shrugged. "You know how the rest goes."

"Oh Nick," I said softly.

"So, I decided, never again would I let them get to me."

"Do, things get to you?" I asked.

"Sometimes," he murmured.

"I'm glad you told me," I said.

He cleared his throat and looked out the window. "Look at all those stars!"

"Nick-" I started.

"Look, there's a shooting star!" He pointed out the window at a moving, blinking light in the sky. "Make a wish!"

I laughed. "That's a an airplane, you idiot!"

"Really?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Could have sworn it was a shooting star…."

I was still laughing. It was good to have a friend such as Nick Wilde.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay guys, so I'm having a big surgery on Tuesday,,,, they're basically going to break my jaw, move it, and then put it back into its rightful place. I have to have it done otherwise I'll be stuck with braces for the rest of my life, and we don't want that, do we?

So, long story short, I'll probably feel pretty shitty the next few days after the surgery, meaning I may not update as much. But once I get back to feeling better, I'll make another chapter! I promise!

Anywhore, enjoy the newest chapter!

Chapter Five: Bad Memories and Tight Friendships

When I woke up, Nick was gone. I panicked momentarily, wondering if he'd been hurt or kidnapped, but then my life was saved:

I looked over at the note lying on the table and read it. Well, sort of- it was hard to read, as his handwriting was very sloppy and sixth-grade-boy-like.

"Lyric, I have gone to get food and a change of clothes. I'll be back before you know it! Don't worry about me, I'm fine.

Your friend, Nick Wilde."

I smiled at the "your friend" part and shoved the note into the drawer.

I wondered where Nick lived. He just seemed to be here and there, traveling around. Was he homeless? It worried me to think about it, so I pushed the troublesome thought into the back of my head for another day and got dressed; a white T-shirt, a denim jacket, jeans, and Converse.

I headed downstairs. Yet another note was awaiting me on the fridge.

"Hey Lyric, I've gone to the store. I may be gone for a few hours so help yourself to the food in the pantry or call in for pizza. Love, Gram." Underneath her signature was a number for a pizza place.

I decided if I got hungry I would call in, but for now, I sat down and started reading. Hopefully I wouldn't fall asleep reading again…

I was so caught up in the plot that when I heard a loud "bang" noise, I almost jumped out of my fur.

"What the heck!"

I looked up to see that Nick had fallen in through the window, and was now lying on his back against the couch, halfway onto the floor.

"Nick, you could have just knocked," I said.

He chuckled. "There were no cars, so I figured there was no one home."

I put my hands on my hips. "So you thought it was okay to break in through a window? By the way, if that window is broken, I will kill you."

"It's not, I promise," Nick vowed, using his elbow to push himself up off the floor.

"Well, more like Gram will kill you. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." His voice was muffled by the couch. "What else?"

I took a deep breath and finally asked the question that had been nagging at me the past couple hours: "Nick, where do you live? I mean, you're not homeless or anything...right?" Please tell me you're not homeless.

"Here and there" came the simple reply.

"I need more than that, Nick." Seriously, quit putting up the "tough guy" act. I'm not one of your guy friends! I'm so much more than that, right…?

"Okay, so I don't really have a home," Nick admitted, letting his shoulders slump. "I just wander around here and there. I take care of my own."

"Nick you need a place to stay," I said. "And you can't just stay out on the streets!"

"Have been since I was SIXTEEN," Nick said almost nonchalantly. "Look, I'm a con-man, okay? If they think that foxes are just untrustworthy and dishonest, then that's what I'm gonna be."

"You are so much more than that," I said softly.

"I guess," he muttered. He looked up at me. "I don't know much about you."

"I don't talk about my childhood with many people." I gulped. It was true. I hated discussing my childhood. It had been a traumatic experience, and I really didn't like telling people about it.

"Well, you can tell me." He sounded surprisingly genuine.

I took a deep breath. "Well, something happened to me, right? And...I haven't told many people…."

Nick raised his eyebrows and made a sort of "go on" gesture with his paw.

"Well, see, my dad left us when I was twelve," I said, hoping I didn't sound too scared. "He and my mom used to fight a lot, right? So, he just up and left us one day. The last time we talked, which was when I was fourteen, didn't go so good, you know? And it's...hard for me to talk about." With that, I burst into tears. I hadn't cried for so long, I'd forgotten what it was like. And I hated it.

I sobbed my heart out- for what was and what would never be.

Surprisingly enough, Nick pulled me into a hug while I cried, stroking my back gently.

"There there."

I finally snuffled and wiped my eyes. "S-sorry," I said, my voice cracking. I sounded like a hurt little kid. "It's just hard for me to talk about and I always break down when I do and that's why-"

Nick shook his head. "Nope, I get it. I totally do."

"Thanks." I smiled tearfully. "I'm not gonna cry anymore, I promise."

We just sat like that for awhile, being. It was nice to sit in silence for awhile with someone.

"You know what?" Nick said suddenly.

"Mm-hmm?"

'I think we make a pretty good team." He flexed his muscles. "Nick and Lyric, til the end!"

I actually laughed at this. "Yeah, we do."

I turned serious. "Promise we'll be together? Always?"

"Promise." We hooked our fingers in that childhood promise. It was just a pinky promise back then, but it seemed like so much more now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I figured what the heck! One more update before I go

By the way, this chapter is named after the Barenaked Ladies song, "Too Little Too Late." I'm a little obsessed with it right now…*smirk* So, look it up!

Chapter Six: Too Little, Too Late

We sat there for awhile in silence, some more. Eventually Nick fell asleep. He was halfway on the floor, halfway onto the couch, tail curled and ears pinned against his head.

How he could fall asleep so quickly in any given area or time was beyond me.

Suddenly realizing how hungry I was, I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I ordered a pepperoni pizza- an extra large one in case Nick got hungry too.

I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into the stereo, clicking on "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies.

I started dancing around.

"Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes, Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes

Big like Leann Rimes

Because I'm all about value…" I sang, and striked another weird little dance move.

"'Cause it's got the boom anime babes that make me thing the wrong thing-!"

"Lyric?"

"Dang!" I nearly tripped, almost slamming into the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, my face reddening. I was a little embarrassed that he caught me dancing.

This is why I don't dance, I thought, scowling to myself.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Nick said sarcastically, "to see how much your dance moves suck."

I pouted, my lip jutting out in a toddler-like pout.

"Hey!"

Nick chuckled. "Just kidding. Hey, what's for lunch?"

"Pizza," I replied. "It should be here soo-" The doorbell rang.

"It's here!" I happily ran toward the door and took the pizza from the cat standing there.

"Thank you, sir." Not all heroes wear capes.

He only nodded in response and walked away, taking his tip with him.

I closed the door, using one arm to hold the pizza box.

"One pepperoni pizza, comin' right up!" I said cheerily, placing it on the counter.

I immediately began eating.

"I've never seen anyone get this excited over pizza before," Nick said, looking a tad bit amused.

"Hey." I swallowed my bite of pizza and grinned. "I'm hungry." I was always hungry.

"Mhm," Nick said thoughtfully.

"Aren't you hungry?" I waved my pizza in front of his face.

"Sure." Nick grabbed a piece of pizza, and promptly dropped it.

"Whoopsie-daisy."

He picked it up off the floor, brushed imaginary germs off of it, and took a bite.

"Eew, Nick, that's disgusting." I choked on pepperoni.

"What?" He said with his mouthful. "It was the five second role, okay?"

"That...that's incredibly disturbing." I stared at him as he continued to eat his dirty pizza.

"Pizza is pizza," was his nonchalant response.

"Oh brother," I rolled my eyes.

A string of cheese accidentally dripped onto his lap.

"Damnit!"

"Watch your-" I began, and he scoffed.

"I know, I know, watch your language."

I am completely and totally anti-cussing.

"You know," I said, tossing my now-empty plate into the trash, "when I was little, my mom had a cursing jar."

He blinked at me.

"It's where you put coins in every time someone swears," I explained.

Nick stared at me for a couple of seconds, then finally decided, "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"What?" I sputtered. "I was a kid okay!"

"I-" Nick started, but before he could finish his protest, the phone rang. He got up, but I made him sit back down. "I'll get it."

I answered after three rings, thinking it was Gram.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was a deep, male voice. Okay, obviously NOT Gram...that was weird.

"Hey?" I repeated, dumbfounded.

Nick gave me an odd look.

"Lyric, do you know who this is?" Whoever was calling was breathing heavily on the other line.

I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me. "N...no," I stammered. "I don't. I'm sorry. Do you have the wrong number? If so, could you please-"

"Lyric." The male voice was firm now. "Lyric, it's your older bro...Journey."

I felt the blood rush to my head. I was almost at a loss for words.

"B..ublah?!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey y'all! What the frick I just sounded so southern xDD Anyways, my surgery is great and now I'm in recovery. I'm a little woozy from the painkillers they're hopping me up on and I have to use a wheelchair whenever I go out in public or I have to walk too much (I'm tired and I might fall), but things are going great! I'm not gonna be able to do shit so I'll have a ton of time to update this story. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All

"Lyric?" Journey brought me to my senses. "Are you okay?"

I finally found my words. "I...I didn't even know I had a brother."

"You didn't?" Heavy breathing. "You mean, Mom didn't tell you?"

"No," I whispered, gripping the phone so tightly that my knuckles turned white. "Why didn't...she tell me?"

"I guess she didn't want to upset you," Journey said simply.

"How would telling me I have an older brother upset me?" I said, feeling rather angry at the whole situation.

"I don't know." A pause. "Listen...I have some business to do right now, but can I call you later, and we can talk this over? Hopefully see each other in person?"

I took a deep breath. "That's fine."

"Alright." Sighs. "See you later, Lyric."

"Bye." I was the first to hang up the phone.

I sat down at the table and put my head in my paws.

I felt a touch on my shoulder. "Lyric?" It was Nick. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine." My voice was almost inaudible. "Just….shocked…."

I felt a bit dizzy, so I leaned against the wall to support myself.

"Are you sure?" Nick put his paw on my shoulder. "You look pale."

"Thanks for noticing," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. No matter how much pain I was in I managed to use sarcasm.

"You seriously don't look okay…" Aww, I actually saw genuine worry in his eyes.

"Nick I'm fine, I'm just, a little surprised, that's all," I murmured, closing my eyes.

He said something inaudible to my ears; I swayed, and before I knew it….my world faded to black ..

"Lyric! Lyric! Wake up!"

I stirred to hear voices. Who was there? Mom? Dad? Steven?

I blinked, my vision blurry at first, and then my eyes adjusting completely.

"Looks like she's come to." Gram's worried voice brought me to my attention.

"Gram…" I sat up weakly. "Nick ..?"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Nick threw his arms around me. "You had me so worried, I-"

"Shush," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Right. A little too needy. Sorry." Nick sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at me, still looking quite worried.

Gram placed a cool washcloth on my forehead. "Are you alright?" She asked. "That was quite a scare you gave us."

"Oh." My stomach dropped. Like an apple falling from a tree.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "I just didn't take to the news very well, that's all."

"I heard." Gram smiled sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." Gram flattened the wash cloth out on my forehead.

"Would you and Nick like to be alone for a bit?"

Nick looked flustered; then blushed and cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Gram gave me a quick, bashful look, then headed out and closed the door. Well, sort of closed it- she left it half open.

"Gram-" I began, but she turned around.

"Keep the door open," she called.

Nick chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Typical…"

There was an awkward, just-long-enough-to-be-noticed silence between us. Finally, Nick said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Nick," I said, stretching. "I'm fine. The news was just...shocking, that's all. I mean wouldn't you faint if your long-lost brother called you?" I almost face-pawed at that second; I sounded so lame-o. ((A/N My friends use the term "lame-o", a lot and it's really annoying and I don't know where it came from.))

"I wouldn't necessarily faint," Nick said, tugging at his shirt sleeve, "but yes, I would be in quite a lot of shock."

I took a deep breath, and looked down at my paws.

"What is it?" Nick tilted his head to one side.

"N-nothing," I whimpered, sounding like a little kid again.

Nick looked me up and down, then his eyes hovered on my chests. I blushed furiously.

Nick smirked. "Am I making you...uncomfortable?"

"No no no, you're fine!" I blurted out.

Nick laughed lowly and inched closer to me.

"Who-who- wha-what are you doing?!" I asked, sounding like an owl.

"Keeping you comfortable." Nick gave me a wink. I tensed.

Oh so he's being seductive now.

"Oh, I see how this is." I glared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive."

"99.% sure of it?"

"God! Yes I am."

"Because I'm pretty sure you're negative." Nick lowered his voice.

I buried my face in my paws and sighed. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers…"

Suddenly, without a warning, I burst into tears. Like I don't know, I just felt the sudden need to...cry. I felt as if it had been built up for so long, that I just couldn't take it anymore.

Nick actually pulled me close, allowing me to lean into his chest.

After a couple of minutes, I finally managed to stop boo-hooing and wiped my face with my paw.

"Sorry for acting like such a baby," I apologized quickly, rubbing my damp eyes. "I just felt the urge to cry and-"

He hugged me. "Oh, stop it," he said almost jokingly. "You females, you're so emotional. Come here." He patted my head, and I actually giggled, feeling quite a bit better; but still very "emo", you could say.

"Nick?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He read my mind. "I...I feel alone sometimes, too. After all I don't have a real designated place to go, so what other choice do I have than to wander around?"

"Then stay with me!" I said.

Nick stared at me, as if he wasn't quite sure what to respond with.

"All that matters is you, Nick." I turned my back to him, then looked at him again. "If I can be with you for the rest of my life, that'll be enough for me!" I threw my arms around him and leaned into his chest.

Nick gave a sigh, almost a happy sigh, and hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

Something about him was so fascinating and...heartwarming. Endearing. I don't know what. But Nick Wilde seemed to be my destiny.

And I freaking loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I really love where this story is going! Thanks for all the good reviews you guys! You all deserve cookies. ^^ Here's a new chapter!

Chapter Eight: Hey I Heard You Were a Wilde One

"I think it's time I should go." Nick released me and stood.

I tried not to show my disappointment. "Okay," I said softly. "When will I see you again?"

"As soon as I can help it." He gave me a shy, almost bashful smile, then squeezed my shoulder before heading out the door.

"Bye," I murmured, before flopping back down on the bed.

I had been so busy with Nick that I'd completely forgotten about my brother. Who was he? Why did he just now call me? And why didn't my mother tell me, after all these years?

I heard footsteps. I thought it was Nick again, but then remembered he left.

"Are you alright, dear?" Gram sat on my bed, a worried, motherly look in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I gave her a faint smile. "Just….really tired..and surprised…" And a ton of other things, too.

"I know sweetheart." She sighed.

"Did you know I have a brother?" I asked, not exactly sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. So, I braced myself for bad news.

"I knew of him" was the reply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned at her.

"You're tired." Gram kissed me on my forehead. "It's almost eight o'clock. You should get some rest."

It had been all day? What's wrong with me? Oh. Well, I guess I got so caught up with Nick that I lost track of the time.

Nick….

Gram ordered me to lie down, then tucked me in as if I was a kit again.

"Good night, honey." She gave me one last kiss before closing the door and going out.

When I awoke, the sun was shining in my eyes.

I sat up, stretching. The red digital clock on the bedside table read 9:30 A.M. I sighed and got out of bed ((knowing I couldn't get to sleep)), and pulled on my usual jeans and a sweatshirt.

I went downstairs. Immediately, the scent of freshly-baked pancakes hit my nose.

"Well look who's finally up!" Gram gave me a big smile from the table. She seemed like the type that was a morning person. I, however, was not, so I gave a simple shrug in response and sat down.

"So I assume pancakes are for breakfast."

Gram let out a whole-hearted chuckle. "Well, it seems someone likes to get down to business. And your assumption is correct, darling."

I realized how hungry I was when the food was served.

I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday at lunch.

I chewed the pancakes, still struggling to wake up, while Gram stirred her coffee almost absentmindedly.

"So, who is this Nick boy you're friends with?"

I stiffened, preparing myself for a lecture of some sort. I hesitated before saying, "No one. I mean...we're just friends."

"I see." She nodded, but the look on her face told me she thought otherwise. "He seems to care for you very much."

I shrugged and looked down at my bowl of pancakes. Conversations like these made me uncomfortable. "I guess."

"And you seem to care for him."

I looked up at her, finally able to face the music. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, from what I have seen," Gram said, looking miffed, "is that you two have a very close relationship."

"What's wrong with that?" I hoped I didn't sound too defensive.

"Nothing at all!" She patted me on the shoulder. "In fact, I think it's good for you. I'd hate for you to feel lonely while you're here."

I felt a sudden pang. I remembered I'd be leaving in August. I might never see Nick again.

'Don't think like that, Lyric', I scolded myself silently. 'You'll see Nick again. This isn't a romance novel'.

"Do you mind if I go out today?" I asked, pulling my hood up over my head. Thank god for hoodies when you need them.

"Of course not!" Gram beamed at me. "However, you really should finish your breakfast first…"

"Of course, of course." I turned back to my pancakes.

I ventured outside, putting my earbuds in and listening to "Stray" by Steve Conte. The lyrics would hopefully calm my nerves.

Who was Journey, really? Why did he want to talk to me? Why hasn't he called me back when he said he was?

I was feeling suddenly angry.

So, my solution: I kicked the nearest tree.

"Take that, you son of a gun!" I shouted, punching it with my fist. And I instantly regretted it.

"Ouch…" I whined, rubbing my throbbing wrist. It had left a red mark from where I'd nailed it.

"I guess I need to take a few anger management classes when I get back home," I muttered to myself.

"Why are you beating that poor tree?" A familiar voice startled me.

I cried out in surprise and dropped my iPod. Thankfully, the earbuds saved its life before hitting the ground.

"Nick!" I whipped around. He was leaning against a big rock, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. I wish I could have said the same for myself. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Nick turned to face me, studying his nails.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." I glared at me, and he chuckled, as if he thought my hissiness was amusing.

"Sorry, Fluff."

"Fluff?" I raised my eyebrows. "Where on earth did you come up with that pet name?"

"Fluff, because you're fur is fluffy," Nick said nonchalantly.

I blushed and hoped my hood hid it.

"So, why are you out here?" Nick asked, leaning back against the rock again and crossing his arms again. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, or anything."

"I know," I said, feeling annoyed. "And...I just needed to get out a little, I guess."

"Has that guy called you back?"

I groaned. "Can we not talk about this right now?" I suddenly had a headache, and I knew it wasn't from being outside or from allergies.

"Lyric, you're going to have to talk about it sometime."

I nibbled on my nails. It was a nervous habit that had started in the fifth grade. I tried putting lemon juice on it but that didn't work, because I oh so happened to like lemons.

Another reason why I can't paint my nails, either.

"I know," I said. "I just- don't feel like it right now, that's all."

Nick studied me quizzically. "And," he said, puffing out his chest, "you won't feel like it tomorrow, either."

I sighed. "I guess you're right," I murmured. I looked at him. He was still leaning against the rock, studying his own nails, looking so laid-back. How could he not be uncomfortable during talks like these? I wish I had the same skills he did.

"Nick, tell me something." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mmph?" He didn't look at me.

"How can you read me?" I asked. "I mean, we just met."

"Two weeks ago," Nick pointed out.

….that was true. "But still," I whispered. "It feels like we've known each other longer than that."

"Guess you're right." Nick shrugged, as if it was nothing to make a big deal out of.

"As for reading you-" he coughed into his paw- "I guess you're just easy to see through."

"I suppose." I couldn't help but smile. As much as I tried to hide my emotions, many people could know how I was actually feeling. I guess Nick was one of them.

"What happened to you, Nick?" I asked, coming to his side.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Nick blew imaginary dust off of his paw.

"See!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You do it, too."

He tilted his head to one side, his ears flattened against his head. I noticed he seemed to do that gesture when he was stressed, and/or shutting down.

"What happened to you?" I repeated.

Nick let out a breath. "You mean when I joined the Scouts?"

I nodded jerkily.

"You really want to know?"

I nodded again.

"Fine." Nick kicked a stone, and it rolled across the ground.

"You know how I was the only predator, right?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"Well, they turned on me." He stared into the distance. "They muzzled me...then, locked me up in a room, and beat me up."

"Good lord," I whispered. How could have gone through such a terrible, traumatizing event and talk so carelessly about it?

I stared at him, still puzzled at his attitude.

"What?" He looked at me all confused.

"You're just...so nonchalant."

"Mm," was his answer.

"How can you be?" I asked.

Nick shrugged. "I'm used to it, really."

"You shouldn't be," I said softly, touching his shoulder.

Nick coughed, and he looked uncomfortable. "So, are you gonna call your bro, or what?"

"Heck no!" I shook my head vigorously.

"Look, I told you about my past." Nick narrowed his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I stared him down equally.

"Let's make a deal." He sighed. "If you call your bro, I'll tell you more about my past."

"You mean it?"

He nodded without saying anything.

I took a deep breath. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll call him. But..just so you know, it's because of you."

"Well," Nick smirked, twiddling his thumb, "you're the one who signed up for it."

Before I could ask what he meant, he turned to go. But then he added, "When I see you tomorrow, you better have called him!"

I laughed. "Alright, fine.

"Bye, Nick!"

He did a little wave, before completely disappearing into the distance.

I sighed, then turned to go as well.

I had a lot awaiting for me at Gram's.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Guess what guys! I got to see Finding Dory today and it was so adorable. I just wanna cuddle with baby Dory! Well I won't give away any spoilers for those who haven't seen it.

Anywhore, onwards!

Chapter Nine: Talk That Talk

I approached Gram's house, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Gram?" I called, looking around.

"I'm in the kitchen if you need me!"

Yes, I did need her desperately, too.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, adjusting my hood. "I need to call someone."

Gram turned around. She was fixing spaghetti for lunch- I could smell it. It smelled so wonderful….

"Who might that 'someone' be?"

I blushed. "M...my brother.."

"Oh." Gram looked down, then sighed. "Well, I suppose you can. It would help."

"Yes." I swallow. "May I use the phone?"

"Of course." Gram pointed to an old, white phone on the wall. "It's right there. You can take it upstairs if you want some privacy."

"Thanks," I murmured, then grabbed the wireless and carried it upstairs. I checked the phone history calls, then found the one from yesterday.

Journey..

I took a deep breath.

And dialed the number. Someone answered after three rings.

"'Yello."

It wasn't Journey. "Who is this?"

"Yo, it's Mason." The voice had a valley-boy accent.

"Well, Mason," I said a bit sarcastically, "can you tell me where a guy named Journey is?"

A pause. Then, "Journey! Someone's on the phone for you! It's a chick."

I rolled my eyes. Typical guy.

"Alright. I'm comin', I'm comin'," I heard Journey mutter in the background.

I brace myself. He then takes the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." I clear my throat. "I mean, it's me. Your sister. Lyric."

"Hello," his voice is soft.

"So, I need to cut straight to the chase," I said.

"What is it?" I heard worry in his voice.

"Why didn't you call me?" I was shaking with anger, but for some reason I managed to keep my voice calm.

"You mean, after all these years?"

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "Yes…"

"Lyric, I am so so sorry." He sounds genuinely sorry.

"I left the house when I was younger because of a disagreement with Mom and Dad. I...I got into a huge fight with them. Do you remember?"

"No." I honestly didn't- no lie.

"Well, it was big. It was one of those that ended with slamming doors and a bunch of yelling and shouting. So, the next weekend, I left. I said good-bye to you and left."

"But that's not what I was saying." I felt like slapping him, even though I couldn't. So I did mentally. "Why didn't you call me?" I demanded.

"You really wanna know the truth, eh?" Journey asked, and I heard genuine defeat in his voice.

"Of course I do." I tried not to sound too irritated.

"To be honest, I got so caught up with my own life that...I just didn't have the time to, you know?"

"I guess," I muttered, playing with the phone cord.

"But I really am sorry!" Journey sputtered. "I...I'll try to see you and Gramma more often. Say, how about we meet up sometime this week?"

"What do you mean?" I squinted.

"I mean, we go out for dinner or something," Journey said. "You know, a brother-sister bonding sort of...thing."

"I guess." I felt defeated. I was tired. God, I wanted my bed. Nice, soft covers, my music...my own little world..

"I suppose that...would be nice," I said, deciding my last sentence didn't sound as real.

"Great!" I winced at how chip-'n'-chipper he sounded. "I'll call Gram about it as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," I grumbled.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Journey said.

"You too." Hang up.

"I'll talk to you later."

Before I could say anything else in return, he hung up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped on the bed, the white phone still in my hand.

When would we meet up? How would it go? What if it was a stalker instead? What if I missed and went to the wrong guy? I would feel like such a dork then.

Trying to push all negative vibes out of the way, I thought to myself, 'Okay, enough with the bad attitude Lyric. You've got this. You can talk to your older bro. You just did right?'

Right.

So, I pulled my hood back up and headed downstairs, dragging the phone with me.

"How did it go?" Gram asked as I set the phone back down in its designated area.

"It went.." I hesitated. "Alright."

"Just alright?" She sized me up.

I sighed. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Okay, I'll drop the subject." Gram spooned spaghetti onto my plate, and I happily ate it, suddenly realizing that once more, I was starving.

"Journey wants to know if we can meet up."

"Of course!" She looked really, really happy. Like a REAL kind of happy. "What day did he mention?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Oh." Gram noticed my discomfort. "I'm sorry. Would you prefer to speak later?"

"Yes." I nodded, then continued eating.

"Maybe it would help if you go talk to your friend Nick," she suggested, and I looked up.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

Gram smiled and patted my hand. "You're easy to read, I suppose."

I smiled back. "Nick said the same thing."

"Well, he's right," Gram said.

"I guess he is."

I helped Gram clean up the dishes before going outside.

"Have a nice time!" I heard her yell after me. I nodded in acknowledgment, my earbuds in my ears and playing "Make Your Move" by Vic Mignogna.

"If you want me let me know, just reach out and-" I sang, striking a couple of lame dance moves. Just as I thought I was alone, I tripped over something.

Ugh! Why do I keep tripping over things?!

"Whoa!"

"Watch where you're going, Fluff."

"Nick," I whined, helping him up.

"Did you call your brother?" Nick dusted dirt off his shirt.

"Hey!" I pointed at him. "That's not a nice way to say hello to a girl. And why yes, Kind Sir, I did."

"Good." He approved. "How did it go?"

"Good."

"What else, besides that?"

"We talked, he said we wanted to meet up. End of story."

"Whoa!" Nick put his paws up in surrender. "Let me guess, it's your time of month and you're PMSing. And you want me to go. I see."

"Nick!" I stopped him. "First of all," I said, slipping my iPod into my pocket, "I am not PMSing! Second of all, who said you had to go anyway?"

"No one." He gave me a knowing smirk. "I'm just glad you called your brother, Lyric. It's about time."

"Tell me about it," I said, glaring at him. My glare then softened. "So, what's up? Why are you out here?"

"Like I said, nowhere else to go." Nick let out a sigh.

"You and I, we're kind of alike," I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Nick tilted his head to one side.

"Well, we're both wanderers." I pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"We really don't have anywhere to go." I stared at him. "So I guess we're just here….together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled at me faintly.

Before I could say anything else, I heard a scuffling from somewhere nearby.

"What the hell-" Nick started,

"Watch your mouth!" I snipped.

"I know, I know…"

"Nicholas P. Wilde!"

We both looked up, startled by the sudden abrasive sound.

"Uh-oh," Nick murmured, ears flattened against his head.

"What the heck is going on?" I hollered, but he put his paw over my mouth. I promptly licked it.

"Eew, gross!"

"Serves you right." I smiled with some satisfaction and put my hands on my hips.

"That's unsettling," Nick muttered, wiping his paws on his shirt.

I giggled.

"Nicholas?"

We both looked up, and the said fox said, "Uh-oh" again."

"I don't like it when you say uh-oh," I murmured.

A couple of big panda bears were standing in front of us.

"Come with us."

"What?" I whispered. "Why? What do you want?"

"Keep quiet," Nick hissed, pushing me behind him.

I stared. The pandas were approaching us.

'Come with us," the first one barked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hand over the girl," the second one ordered, gesturing to me.

"Why should I?" Nick snarled.

"Yeah, why should he!" I retorted, jerking my thumb at them.

They grabbed us by the nape of our necks and dragged us into a white van.

"Whenever there's a white van," I whispered to Nick as they slammed the back door, "I know it is not good."

Nick was frozen in fright, leaning against the back of the seat.

"Nick, where are they taking us?" I asked hoarsely, realizing we were being kid-napped. Or should I say fox-napped.

"Um...they're taking us to see this guy…" Nick said nervously.

"That's very specific," I hissed, almost falling as the van ran over a curb.

"His name is Mr. Big," Nick whispered.

"Is he like...a criminal master-mind or something?" I asked.

"You guessed it." Nick's eyes widened in the dark.

"What did you do to piss him off?" I asked.

"I, um…" Nick cleared his throat. "I gave him an old carpet that was made from a sunk."

I face-pawed. "Oh sweet niblets…."

If we were being kid-napped, at least we we're being kid-napped together.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I watched Zootopia yesterday and it reminded me to update this story. Aaand about Judy….It's not that I don't like her or anything, it's just she really doesn't have a place in this story. It would kind of defeat the whole purpose of Nick x OC, right?

Hope you enjoy the next chapter! You're in for a thrill!

Chapter Ten: Captured

I must have fallen asleep. How does one fall asleep while being kid-napped? Well don't ask me 'cause I wouldn't know.

I sat up and yawned. Nick was cowering against the seat.

"Nick!" I tackled him.

"Ow!" Nick rubbed his head. "What's the big idea?"

"You should have woken me up!" I shrieked, whacking him on the head.

"Ouch! I didn't want to disturb you, okay?"

"I'm already disturbed enough," I hissed, getting off of him.

I looked around. "Nick, this doesn't look right." It was pitch black, like you can barely see your hand in front of your face dark.

It was giving me the willies.

"Are we dead?" Nick mused. We then went over a bump, causing both of us to sail across the floor.

"Nope, definitely not dead."

"Dead people don't talk, you idiot!"

"Ouch!"

The van suddenly lurched to a stop, and I gripped to the floor with all my might, hoping I wouldn't be flung across the room again.

The van's back doors opened, and the polar bears could now be seen.

I chuckled. "Hello," I said, trying to make light of the situation. "How are you today? I'm Lyric, and this is my dear friend Nick Wilde-"

"Shut up."

"Oh okay, you're a man of few words. I don't blame you. People can be rough, huh?" I giggled lamely, while Nick looked at me like I was insane.

"How about this," Nick said, looking nervous, "you pretend I did not see you, and I pretend you don't see me."

"Shut up," the polar bear repeated.

Before either of us could say anything else, we were picked up by the napes of our neck (AGAIN, I tell you! AGAIN), and carried into a garage-like building.

"If you're looking for money, we don't have any," Nick told the polar bears shakily. "Seriously, you're wasting your time."

The polar bears growled in return.

"Okay, okay!" Nick raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I spoke…"

I gritted my teeth. If the teacher assigns What I Did On My Summer Vacation next year, I don't know what to put between me finding my brother and getting abducted by white bears.

"Mr. Big awaits you."

"Uh-oh," I whispered as the bears walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"Who is Mr. Big, exactly?" I turned to him.

"Um…" Nick cleared his throat. "He is the most feared, criminal master-mind in all of Zootopia."

"Oh great," I muttered. "When the heck are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Nick."

"I-"

We looked when we heard the stomping of big paws on the ground.

More polar bears, along with grizzly bears, walked through the area, and Nick and I crouched against the wall, as if trying not to be seen. Which was a complete failure.

"Is that him?" I whispered as another bear passed.

"Nope not him," Nick whispered back.

"How can that not be him?" I hissed. "That's gotta be him! He's big and all-"

"Stop talking stop talking!" Nick ordered.

I clamped my mouth shut. Ahead of us, a podium rose. I looked up to see a small shrew on a chair.

"That's him," Nick said to me.

"He's a shrew?!" I cried.

"Keep your voice down!" Nick hissed.

We got up and walked to the podium.

"Um...hello, Mr. Big," I said, but he ignored me and turned to Nick.

"I told you to never show your face here again."

Nick chuckled nervously. "I know, I know," he said apologetically. "But we were kind of brought here against our will."

Mr. Big's gaze traveled to my face. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Lyric Redtail, sir." I gulped. I always got nervous around meeting new people. Especially a well-known crime lord.

"She's….a friend," Nick blurted.

"A friend, aye?" Mr. Big narrowed his squinty little eyes at me. "Why are you residing with Nick Wilde?"

"Well, I, I really don't-" I began, but before I could finish, he raised a paw.

"You leave me no choice," he murmured. Then, to his thugs, "Ice 'em!"

I didn't know what "ice 'em", meant, but it didn't sound good. So I did the only thing I knew to do: scream for help like there's no tomorrow.

"No, not the ice! Ah, the ice is so scary!" I sounded ridiculous and even I knew it.

"Shut up," the polar bear from earlier growled, grabbing both of us in each paw.

"Is shut up the only word in vocabulary?" I asked. "Maybe you can read. I'd lend you a few books-"

He snarled, showing sharp white fangs.

"Okay, okay!" I trembled. "I'll shut up, I'll shut up."

"Can we compromise?" Nick reasoned with Mr. Big. "I mean, I can get you what you want, if you just let us go-"

Mr. Big only shook his head in return, saying nothing else.

"So, any last words, since we're about to die?" Nick turned to me.

"Nick, this is not the time nor place-"

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed as we were lowered above a pool of big, white ice.

"I have a...a deal."

"A deal you say?" Mr. Big perked up like a dog.

"I...I can help you," Nick blurted. "I mean, I can do whatever you want me to."

"Don't say that!" I hissed, slapping Nick.

"Hey!" Nick rubbed his elbow. "I'm trying to save our lives here, okay?"

"Whatever I want you to?" Mr. Big mused. "Interesting…" He snapped his fingers at the bears. "Drop 'em here."

They literally threw us across the floor, Nick landing on top of me. I blushed when I realized what position we were in.

"Get the frig off me, you perve!" I shoved him off of me.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled, standing and tugging on his ear.

"I shall spare you," Mr. Big decided, but he sounded more like he was speaking to himself. "But for now, you will rest. In the Cell."

"Hmm, a nap does sound good right about now," Nick murmured.

The polar bears grabbed us and flung us in a dark, padded cell.

I felt the floor with my paws. "Even if it is a prison cell," I said, standing up and regaining my footing, "at least we're comfortable." No answer from Nick.

"Nick?" I frowned. He was curled up against the wall, tail wrapped around his body. With his shivering and whimpering, he looked like a cub instead of a grown fox.

"What's wrong?" I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. Nick jumped and sat up, almost slamming his head on the wall.

"How are we ever gonna get out of here?" He sounded desperate and defeated. "Looks like we're stuck here forever. I'm sorry, Fluff…"

I could not believe what I was hearing. "Nick P. Wilde, we are not stuck here! I'm gonna get us out of here, okay? Now shut up with that, alright?"

Nick sighed and slumped against the wall.

I banged on the wall. "Hey, anybody, let us out! We can help you. If you'd just…" I gave up after awhile, finally coming to the conclusion that no one would hear us for miles.

I felt like I was in a James Bond movie.

Nick curled back up against the wall before.

Never had I seen Nick defeated, depressed, giving up. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Nick, don't act like this," I begged, coming to his side again. "We're gonna get out of here, and with that attitude, being stuck here won't be fun. Come on, please...don't sulk like this."

Nick's ear twitched, but he didn't say anything.

I sighed and curled up with him. I could feel his chest moving up in down with breathing. I suddenly realized that he was sleeping.

How could he sleep, in a time like this?

I felt exhausted as well, however, so I leaned against his body, and eventually fell into a deep, dreamless sleep….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I watched Zootopia yesterday and it reminded me to update this story. Aaand about Judy….It's not that I don't like her or anything, it's just she really doesn't have a place in this story. It would kind of defeat the whole purpose of Nick x OC, right?

Hope you enjoy the next chapter! You're in for a thrill!

Chapter Ten: Captured

I must have fallen asleep. How does one fall asleep while being kid-napped? Well don't ask me 'cause I wouldn't know.

I sat up and yawned. Nick was cowering against the seat.

"Nick!" I tackled him.

"Ow!" Nick rubbed his head. "What's the big idea?"

"You should have woken me up!" I shrieked, whacking him on the head.

"Ouch! I didn't want to disturb you, okay?"

"I'm already disturbed enough," I hissed, getting off of him.

I looked around. "Nick, this doesn't look right." It was pitch black, like you can barely see your hand in front of your face dark.

It was giving me the willies.

"Are we dead?" Nick mused. We then went over a bump, causing both of us to sail across the floor.

"Nope, definitely not dead."

"Dead people don't talk, you idiot!"

"Ouch!"

The van suddenly lurched to a stop, and I gripped to the floor with all my might, hoping I wouldn't be flung across the room again.

The van's back doors opened, and the polar bears could now be seen.

I chuckled. "Hello," I said, trying to make light of the situation. "How are you today? I'm Lyric, and this is my dear friend Nick Wilde-"

"Shut up."

"Oh okay, you're a man of few words. I don't blame you. People can be rough, huh?" I giggled lamely, while Nick looked at me like I was insane.

"How about this," Nick said, looking nervous, "you pretend I did not see you, and I pretend you don't see me."

"Shut up," the polar bear repeated.

Before either of us could say anything else, we were picked up by the napes of our neck (AGAIN, I tell you! AGAIN), and carried into a garage-like building.

"If you're looking for money, we don't have any," Nick told the polar bears shakily. "Seriously, you're wasting your time."

The polar bears growled in return.

"Okay, okay!" Nick raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I spoke…"

I gritted my teeth. If the teacher assigns What I Did On My Summer Vacation next year, I don't know what to put between me finding my brother and getting abducted by white bears.

"Mr. Big awaits you."

"Uh-oh," I whispered as the bears walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"Who is Mr. Big, exactly?" I turned to him.

"Um…" Nick cleared his throat. "He is the most feared, criminal master-mind in all of Zootopia."

"Oh great," I muttered. "When the heck are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Nick."

"I-"

We looked when we heard the stomping of big paws on the ground.

More polar bears, along with grizzly bears, walked through the area, and Nick and I crouched against the wall, as if trying not to be seen. Which was a complete failure.

"Is that him?" I whispered as another bear passed.

"Nope not him," Nick whispered back.

"How can that not be him?" I hissed. "That's gotta be him! He's big and all-"

"Stop talking stop talking!" Nick ordered.

I clamped my mouth shut. Ahead of us, a podium rose. I looked up to see a small shrew on a chair.

"That's him," Nick said to me.

"He's a shrew?!" I cried.

"Keep your voice down!" Nick hissed.

We got up and walked to the podium.

"Um...hello, Mr. Big," I said, but he ignored me and turned to Nick.

"I told you to never show your face here again."

Nick chuckled nervously. "I know, I know," he said apologetically. "But we were kind of brought here against our will."

Mr. Big's gaze traveled to my face. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Lyric Redtail, sir." I gulped. I always got nervous around meeting new people. Especially a well-known crime lord.

"She's….a friend," Nick blurted.

"A friend, aye?" Mr. Big narrowed his squinty little eyes at me. "Why are you residing with Nick Wilde?"

"Well, I, I really don't-" I began, but before I could finish, he raised a paw.

"You leave me no choice," he murmured. Then, to his thugs, "Ice 'em!"

I didn't know what "ice 'em", meant, but it didn't sound good. So I did the only thing I knew to do: scream for help like there's no tomorrow.

"No, not the ice! Ah, the ice is so scary!" I sounded ridiculous and even I knew it.

"Shut up," the polar bear from earlier growled, grabbing both of us in each paw.

"Is shut up the only word in vocabulary?" I asked. "Maybe you can read. I'd lend you a few books-"

He snarled, showing sharp white fangs.

"Okay, okay!" I trembled. "I'll shut up, I'll shut up."

"Can we compromise?" Nick reasoned with Mr. Big. "I mean, I can get you what you want, if you just let us go-"

Mr. Big only shook his head in return, saying nothing else.

"So, any last words, since we're about to die?" Nick turned to me.

"Nick, this is not the time nor place-"

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed as we were lowered above a pool of big, white ice.

"I have a...a deal."

"A deal you say?" Mr. Big perked up like a dog.

"I...I can help you," Nick blurted. "I mean, I can do whatever you want me to."

"Don't say that!" I hissed, slapping Nick.

"Hey!" Nick rubbed his elbow. "I'm trying to save our lives here, okay?"

"Whatever I want you to?" Mr. Big mused. "Interesting…" He snapped his fingers at the bears. "Drop 'em here."

They literally threw us across the floor, Nick landing on top of me. I blushed when I realized what position we were in.

"Get the frig off me, you perve!" I shoved him off of me.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled, standing and tugging on his ear.

"I shall spare you," Mr. Big decided, but he sounded more like he was speaking to himself. "But for now, you will rest. In the Cell."

"Hmm, a nap does sound good right about now," Nick murmured.

The polar bears grabbed us and flung us in a dark, padded cell.

I felt the floor with my paws. "Even if it is a prison cell," I said, standing up and regaining my footing, "at least we're comfortable." No answer from Nick.

"Nick?" I frowned. He was curled up against the wall, tail wrapped around his body. With his shivering and whimpering, he looked like a cub instead of a grown fox.

"What's wrong?" I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. Nick jumped and sat up, almost slamming his head on the wall.

"How are we ever gonna get out of here?" He sounded desperate and defeated. "Looks like we're stuck here forever. I'm sorry, Fluff…"

I could not believe what I was hearing. "Nick P. Wilde, we are not stuck here! I'm gonna get us out of here, okay? Now shut up with that, alright?"

Nick sighed and slumped against the wall.

I banged on the wall. "Hey, anybody, let us out! We can help you. If you'd just…" I gave up after awhile, finally coming to the conclusion that no one would hear us for miles.

I felt like I was in a James Bond movie.

Nick curled back up against the wall before.

Never had I seen Nick defeated, depressed, giving up. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Nick, don't act like this," I begged, coming to his side again. "We're gonna get out of here, and with that attitude, being stuck here won't be fun. Come on, please...don't sulk like this."

Nick's ear twitched, but he didn't say anything.

I sighed and curled up with him. I could feel his chest moving up in down with breathing. I suddenly realized that he was sleeping.

How could he sleep, in a time like this?

I felt exhausted as well, however, so I leaned against his body, and eventually fell into a deep, dreamless sleep….


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So I went over some reviews last night and I saw someone (I'm not naming any names for respect and privacy's sake) review which started out as constructive criticism and then went a little too far, basically asking me to change the whole rating, plot, character personalities, etc. I hate to sound rude, but constructive criticism is one thing; but asking me to change the plot is another. If you want Judy and Nick this is clearly not the story for you. Or you could write your own story about what you were talking about if you'd like. But asking me to change the plot is not cool. If you don't like it, I'd stop reading here, but for those of you actually enjoying it and giving mature, constructive criticism, carry on if you will.

Again, I hope I'm not coming off as a bitch, I just wanted to get that out there.

Also, happy fourth! Stay safe and have a wonderful holiday. (:

Chapter Eleven: It's Called a Hustle, Sweetheart

I was awoken by banging on metal doors.

I sat up, blinking furiously. I felt like my eyes were having a seizure, so I rubbed them to try to get the sleep out of them.

"Nick?" I mumbled, my voice still thick with sleep. "Are you up?"

"Unfortunately, yes," came Nick's muffled voice from the corner.

"I'm gonna officially get us out of here," I announced, then stood.

"Wish me luck."

"Fluff, I wouldn't do this if I were you…" Nick warned, glaring at me from his spot on the corner.

"Don't be so emo." I rolled my eyes. "You want us to get out of here, right?"

"Right, but-"

"Then shut up and let me do my job!" I exclaimed.

He said nothing more, and I straightened up, puffing my chest out.

"1, 2, 3…." I took a deep breath. "Sling-shot!" I bellowed as I ran across the room, ramming myself into the bars.

No luck. I only received a headache and fell back down as a return.

"That's it!" I yelled. I pressed my paws between the two bars. They were rubber! Wtf? They clearly had no sense of prison skills.

"Nick, I got us out!" I cried. Nick perked up and came running to my side.

"Look at the bars," I said.

He looked at them. "Yeah, I see them," he replied. "What about them?"

"They're rubber!" I placed my paw on the bars again. "They have no prison skills."

"Ah-ha!" Nick looked triumphant. "Let's get the hellacopter out of here, then."

"Amen!" I agreed.

We managed to squeeze through the door.

"I don't feel claustrophobic anymore," I breathed, finally relieved that we were out of that hell hole.

"Now, let's try to find an escape exit." Nick looked around.

"A-ha!" He clamored up onto boxes that were near the wall.

"I found an escape."

"Really?" I gasped and climbed up next to him.

"A window," he said. "I swear, prison breakouts get easier every year."

I giggled. "You got that right, brother." I pressed my palm against the cold window. The view was a back yard, and I could see skyscrapers towering above us.

"How are we gonna get home?"

"We'll walk," Nick said proudly. "Duh."

Before I could say something flippant in return, I heard a loud voice boom behind us, "Hey!"

We both turned around. Nick's ears were flat against his head.

A polar bear was standing in front of us. I didn't like the expression on his face.

"Nice bear," Nick said nervously, holding up his paws in surrender.

"Easy, bear…"

"Don't you dare think of trying to escape," the polar bear hissed, approaching us. His voice sounded like it was coming from the bottom of a well.

"Why would we think of that?" I asked, chuckling. "We enjoy it here."

"From the looks of it," the polar bear said, his paw resting on his hip, "you don't."

I squinted. I saw what his paw was holding: FOX REPELLANT.

"Oh sweet niblets," I whispered, backing up.

"What is it?" Nick looked alarmed.

"He's got fox repellant!" I hissed.

"Oh darn," Nick whispered.

"We only have one choice," I said.

"Which is?" Nick made a sort of "and?" gesture with his paws.

"Run!" I shrieked, then leaped off the brown box and took off running down the white hallway.

"Fluff, wait!" Nick cried, then I heard him running after me.

"What's your plan to distract this guy?" I knew he was running after us.

"I don't exactly have a plan," Nick said.

"Well, you're the brilliant one in this duo!" I cried. "You should have come up with a plan."

"I didn't realize I was coming up with everything!"

I sighed. "Just keep running," I whispered, and we jogged to the end of the hallway.

I mean, the end. It was a DEAD end.

"Uh-oh," Nick murmured. "Looks like we're dead."

"We are not dead!" I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"It ends here." I heard the polar bear's voice, and then realized Nick was probably right: We ARE dead.

Nick squeaked in fright. "Okay, okay," he begged with the polar bear. "Can we talk this over?"

"Nick-" I began, but he held up a finger.

"Do you like jokes?"

"Oh no," I groaned, face-pawing. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

The polar bear perked up. "What sort of jokes?"

"Well…" Nick cleared his throat. "What do you call a three-humped camel?"

"Oh no…" I moaned.

"I don't know," the polar bear answered. "What do you call a three-humped camel?"

Nick paused for suspense, then said, "Pregnant!" He cracked up, slapping his leg and laughing very hard at his own joke.

"That is the stupidest joke I have ever heard," I said, scoffing.

"As much as I hate to agree with the fox, the woman is right," the polar bear approved. "That is the stupidest joke I have ever heard."

"Okay, okay, let's talk this over," Nick said, looking nervous as the polar bear neared us. "I mean, maybe we can-"

"Shut up."

"Again, with the whole 'shut up' thing," I grumbled. "Is that the only insult you know?"

The polar bear didn't answer this time, instead grabbed us by our necks.

"Ouch!" Nick exclaimed, squirming. "I'm sensitive there."

"Do you have any last words?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Well, I usually don't have any friends," Nick said hesitantly as the polar bear carried us down the hallway, "but Lyric, you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you and I'll always be with you!"

"Awww." I blushed. "That's disgustingly...adorable."

Nick smirked, a very satisfied look on his face. I wondered if he'd meant the things he said.

I guess I'd have to ask him later. If we survived, that is.

But then, I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, look over there!" I pointed.

The polar bear, confused, looked to his left.

"Ha!" We managed to squirm out of the polar bear's arms.

"Hey!" He yelled after us. "Get back here, flea-bags!"

"Not on your life!" I laughed, giddily running behind Nick as we made it to the Escape Window.

"Hurry!" Nick whispered as I struggled to open it.

"I'm trying!" I hissed.

The polar bear was rapidly approaching us. We managed to open the window.

Before we got out, however, Nick stuck his tongue out at the polar bear. "Na, na, na, nah!" He sung like a small child. "You can't catch us. You missed us, la la la!"

"I wouldn't do that," I whispered. "You'll piss him off!"

"Trust me," Nick said. "I've got this."

"How did you get out of here so quickly?" The polar bear stared at us in awe.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Nick winked at him and put his arm around me.

I grinned. "Yeah," I agreed. "A hustle."

Nick pushed me out the window, and he followed suit.

"Ow!" I cried as I landed on my rear end with a THUD.

We looked up. The polar bear was shaking his fist furiously at us.

"We'll get you for this!"

I smirked. "Ha!" I said. "Got 'eem!"

"Yeah!" Nick yelled. "What she said!"

The polar bear still yelled curse words and insults as we ran off into the woods.

We were no walking down the street, which was familiar to us- it was our neck of the hood.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked softly, a genuine concerned look on his face.

"Are you kidding?" I pumped my fist. "That was...awesome!"

His eyes widened. "'Awesome'?"

"Yeah!" I nodded vigorously. "I haven't had that much of an adrenaline rush in...like, forever!"

He laughed. "If you say so."

We finally made it to my front step.

"Lyric, I hate to leave you, especially after what happened," Nick murmured as I walked up the front steps.

"I'll be fine, Nick," I told him, grabbing his paw in mine. "I promise."

"Call me, okay?" Nick's were filled with worry.

"Yes, Mother," I said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Lyric." He stopped me. "I meant those things I said earlier…"

"That I'm your best friend and all?" I tilted my head to one side.

He nodded.

"Awwww…" I smiled bashfully. "Well, you're my best friend too Nick. I never want to lose you."

I wrapped my arms around him, and he hugged me back, tightly.

"Lyric?" Gram's voice came from inside. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Gram, it's me," I called. I turned back to Nick.

"Listen, I'd better go," I said. "I promise I'll stay safe, though."

"Well, you'll definitely be seeing me tomorrow," Nick vowed. "I can promise you that."

I chuckled. "Okay, tender heart." I gave him another hug.

"Too-da-loo." Nick did a wave before disappearing into the distance.

I sighed happily and stared after him.

I guess scary situations really can bring two people together.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I apologize if I offended anyone in the last author's note. Of course, I do take suggestions- as long as they're not too pushy! To the commenter: I will read your Zootopia story if you write one. Hopefully this chapter is good!

Chapter Thirteen: I Just Came to Say Hello

I walked into the house. I was sweating. It was about ninety degrees out, and my sweatshirt was sticking to my back.

'Maybe I should stop wearing sweatshirts in June', I thought. I couldn't help it. I just like them too much.

"Gram, I'm home." I paused on the staircase, awaiting her response.

"Okay." It sounded like she was in the kitchen. "Did you have a good time?"

A smirk tugged at my lips. "You could say that."

"Oh, well that's good." I hope she didn't suspect anything.

"Before you go upstairs," Gram said, coming to the staircase, "your brother called you. He wondered if he could come over tomorrow, and meet with you."

I almost choked on thin air. "You mean...come over here?!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She frowned.

"N-No," I stammered. "I just...wasn't expecting it so soon, that's all."

"He'd like to get to know you, Lyric. He said he hasn't seen you since you were two."

"Right. I was just a kit when he left."

"Yes," Gram replied. "That's why he wants to be close with you. To make up for lost time."

'Lost time, alright'. I sighed. "Fine," I muttered. "Where's the phone?"

She handed me the small, old phone and I scurried upstairs, phone in paw.

I closed the door, leaning against it, and dialed the phone number.

He answered almost immediately. It was him this time, and not the Mason dude.

"Is this who I think it is?"

I stiffened. "Yes, it is," I answered.

"Lyric!" Journey sounded almost relieved. "There you are. Boy, am I glad to hear from you."

"Why?" I hoped I didn't sound too defensive.

"Would you like to get together at Grandma's house tomorrow afternoon?" Journey asked. There was chatter in the background. I wondered if he had friends over again, or if it was the TV.

"I guess that would be fine," I murmured. I didn't have much of a choice, anyway.

"Good." He sounded pleased. "How are things going on your line?"

"Everything's fine," I said. "I'm staying with Gram for the summer because Mom and her boyfriend are on a business trip, and, well, to be honest I kind of wish I could stay here."

"To get away from Mom?" Journey chuckled.

"I guess a little of that," I admitted sheepishly. "But more because I have...a friend here." And maybe more than that.

"A friend?" He now sounded curious. "Who is she?"

"He," I corrected. "His name is Nick."

"Hmm," Journey mused. "I may know him. Will he be around when I'm there tomorrow.

"I don't know," I said. "He kind of wanders off. He doesn't really stay in one place for long. It's...weird." How could I talk so openly with my brother, when I barely even knew him? And when I was so angry at him?

A heard a sort of "ding" noise in the background.

"Just a minute!" Journey yelled to someone. Then, he came back to me:

"Listen, I have to go," he told me. "My girlfriend's here. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Good." He hung up abruptly.

Beep. The resounding noise of the static went into my ear.

I winced and set the phone aside.

I picked up the book I'd been reading and found the chapter I'd read last.

But before I could anywhere near halfway through, I fell asleep.

I woke up with the book open on my chest. I marked my place and sat up, the book falling onto the floor. I yawned and stretched, rubbing my eyes. The smell of food cooking hit my nose instantly. Dinner must have been ready.

I got up, straightening my sweatshirt, and pulled my hoodie over my head.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good evening," Gram said, smiling at me from the table. "Dinner's ready, but I didn't want to wake you."

"It would have been fine," I said. "It was time for me to wake up anyway."

I sat down and took a bite of the sandwich. Ham and cheese. It was good, and I was starving, so I finished before Gram.

"Someone was hungry," she smiled, and I giggled. I had been.

"How was your conversation with your brother?" Gram asked, handing me another sandwich.

"Actually," I managed around a mouthful of cheese, "it was pretty good. We were comfortable with each other and he was pretty chill."

"So, he's still coming over tomorrow?"

"Indeed," I replied, nodding.

Gram seemed pleased. "Good. It would be great for you two to get to know each other, at last."

"I just don't know why we were separated all these years," I murmured, looking down at my half-empty plate.

"Me neither, darling," Gram agreed. "Me neither."

Gram went to bed around nine-thirty that night, but because of my unexpected nap, I wasn't tired at all.

So, I stayed up, watching a new episode of Criminal Minds.

It was unkindly interrupted, however, when I heard the doorbell ring. Again. And again. And again. And again-

Oh my god, who rings the doorbell like that at ten at night?

I threw the door open to see Nick standing on the porch, finger still on the doorbell.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I cried, stepping outside and closing the door.

"I was worried about you, that's all." He looked me up and down and smirked. "Well, I see that you're fine."

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be sarcastic?" I scoffed.

"Yes," he answered. "Yes it does."

I sighed. "Well, I'm fine," I said. "So you can go away now."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Nick said cockily, but then glanced over his shoulder, looking nervous.

"Is someone afraid of the dark?" I teased. How could a teenager be afraid of the dark? We were seventeen, for crying out loud!

"I am not afraid!" Nick hissed, now looking embarrassed.

"Well, then," I said, pushing him onto the next step, "I dare you to go into the woods by yourself."

His eyes widened at the idea. "Why would you want me to do that?"

I laughed. "You're chicken." I started doing a weird little chicken dance around him, making chicken noises.

"That is so childish," Nick muttered. "Have you ever even seen a chicken?"

I stopped to catch my breath and giggled. "Sorry, Nick."

"Well, since you're clearly fine, I'm going now," Nick told me. "But, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Great." I groaned. Who even knew what was going to happen tomorrow?

"What's wrong?" Nick tilted his head to one side.

"It's just…" My voice dropped to a whisper. "My brother is coming to see me tomorrow."

"Ohhh," Nick murmured. "Well, go get 'em, tiger."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lyric."

"Yeah," I said into his chest.

He finally pulled away.

Before he turned to go, he said, "You know, you should really pull your hood down more often. I bet you have really pretty…" He muttered the next part."

"I have really pretty...what?" I squinted at him.

"I bet you have really pretty eyes," Nick blurted out, then walked away.

"Yeah right." I laughed. "But I guess I'll try it." It made me nervous just to think about it. My hood had become my comfort object, shielding me from the world.

When he was gone, I headed back inside. Criminal Minds was still playing in the living room. I went into the bathroom.

I turned on the light, staring into the mirror.

"Well," I murmured, "here goes nothing." I slowly pulled my hood down- the motion was antagonizing, almost like it was in slow motion.

It fell onto my shoulders silently. My fur was ruffled from the hood, and my eyes were wide.

I looked...different. But, a good kind of different.

I took my hoodie off and put it on the hanger.

Maybe, without a shield, I could see the world from a completely different perspective.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Again, I hated to sound like a douche in the last author's note. I tend to take things to heart and I'm very sensitive. I'd like to thank Arrested Development (also starring Jason Bateman) for giving me the line "Have you ever even seen a chicken?" Also, thank you to the Lyric x Nick shippers! I ship them as well lol. You'll see some action pretty soon! I just don't want to make it seem like their relationship is going fast, ya get me? Anyone have an idea for their ship name? Leave it in the reviews!

So, without further babbling...onward for real!

Chapter Fourteen: A Friend, With Friends

"So, your brother is coming over at one. Are you excited?"

I shrugged and looked down. "I guess so," I said. "I mean, it's nothing to be excited about, to be honest."

"Hmm." Gram eyed me with some suspicion. "Something's different about you," she noted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smiled bashfully and pulled my hair over my eyes.

"You're not wearing your hood!" Gram snapped her fingers. "That's it, isn't it?"

"I suppose I'm not," I said nonchalantly.

"What got you to do that? Ever since you came here, you've been wearing your hoodie every day."

"Oh, the weather was bothering me, that's all." I smirked knowingly.

I wasn't about to admit that I'd listened to advice.

"Hmm," she murmured, but then gave me a "yeah, right" look.

She then dropped the subject to spare my feelings.

I got up. "Can I go see Nick? I want to see him before...you know."

"If it makes you feel better," Gram said, waving, "of course."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you and Nick are just friends?" Gram asked.

I blushed. "O-of course we are!" I blurted out. "I mean, we're just seventeen...we're not ready for a stable relationship and all." I paused, then said, "But...we are pretty close."

"It seems like you care for your friend a lot," Gram said. "And from the looks of it, he seems to care for you, too."

"Maybe." I drew out the word in a sing-songy tone.

"You're in an awfully happy mood today." She squinted at me. "This is quite out of character for you, Lyric."

"Well, would you rather me brood and sulk around all day, or be in a happy, cheerful mood?" I returned.

"Mm, I prefer your happier side."

"Thought so," I said, before straightening my yellow shirt and heading out the door.

I slammed the screen door behind me, and Gram yelled, "Don't slam that door!"

I ignored her and kept walking. My headphones were dangling out of my pocket, my iPod turned off. Even if I wasn't listening to music, I preferred to keep it with me at all times. You know, just in case.

I rounded the corner. I kept my head up, staring up at the sky. It was amazing. The sky was so pretty and….blue.

I know what you're going to say. Yes, we all know the sky is blue. But I was so used to having my hood up and head down I was more acquainted with the floor.

I started walking faster. Outside felt so good today…

I suddenly bumped into someone. Or rather, they bumped into ME.

I immediately landed on my rump.

"Owww," I moaned. "I swear, why do I keep running into things?"

"Maybe you need to watch where you're going now." I looked up to see Nick staring down at me.

I laughed. "We've really got to stop meeting like this."

He stuck his paw out, and I stared at him. "What...are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you up," he said. "Come on, my paw is getting tired."

I grinned and grabbed his paw, and he proceeded to help me up.

"Thanks for that." I brushed imaginary dirt off my jeans.

He studied me, then said, "You're not wearing your hood."

"No dip," I answered sarcastically.

Nick smirked. "Is that your idea of a swear, Fluff?"

"Excuse me, but my parents taught me manners!" I put my hands on my hips. "Why were you running, anyway? Where's the fire?"

"What fire?"

"You know what I mean Nick. What's up with you?"

"What's up with you?" Nick retorted. "You're acting all...different."

I rolled my eyes skyward. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You're in a ridiculously cheery mood," Nick said.

"Yes, so don't ruin it."

He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I gave him an innocent look that I do so badly.

"You're not being yourself," Nick said. "You're acting...nervous. Anxious."

"Jee, thanks for noticing, jerk," I scoffed.

He raised his paws up like he was being arrested. "No, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just...I'm worried, that's all."

I smiled. "Nick you worry too much. Nothing's wrong with me."

He gave me a look that clearly said I was too stupid to be his friend.

I sighed. "Alright, fine," I mumbled. "My brother is coming over today."

"Good," Nick approved. "Are you...nervous?"

"A little." Nick frowned at me. "Okay, I guess a lot," I admitted.

When I was sad, scared, or nervous (or feeling any negative emotion for that matter), I tended to act cheery and oddly hyper. People often described it as "frantic" and "anxious."

I also cleaned a lot when I was in a bad mood. I don't know why. I guess it's because it distracts me.

Nick pulled me into a hug. "If it makes you feel better," he murmured, "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to do that, Nick," I muttered back, my voice muffled by his flannel. "This is my mess, not yours."

"If it hurts you, it hurts me," Nick replied.

Awww. I blushed and hoped he didn't notice.

"Fine." I surrendered and smiled. "I guess you can come."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Nick smiled back. I loved how his eyes glowed whenever he smiled. However, his facial expressions were sometimes quite hilarious.

"You're not wearing your hood." He looked at me. "What brought you to do that?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, yawning. "I just...didn't feel like wearing it today, that's all."

"Dammit Lyric, when will you ever admit your feelings?" Nick seemed exasperated.

I smirked. "Never," I said.

"Great," Nick groaned.

"Anyways-" I tapped my foot on the ground- "what were you doing, running around like that? You almost killed me when you knocked me over. In fact, I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Don't be so dramatic," Nick scoffed. "It wasn't that bad. I was running because…" His ears flattened against his head.

"Because?" I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Don't freak out when I tell you this," Nick said.

"If I freak out, it's because you WON'T tell me!" I exploded.

"Well...I'm sort of….wanted?" Nick didn't look in my direction.

"Wanted for what?" I asked, feeling a smart aleck comment come into my mind.

"For, um…..illegally selling Popsicles a year or so ago," Nick blurted out a year or so ago. "I've been doing it since I was TWELVE."

"Twelve?" I shrieked.

"I told you not to freak out!"

"Sorry," I muttered. "It was some shocking news, that's all."

"I'm a con-man, it's what I do," he explained.

"There's not a bad bone in your body, Nick," I said softly.

"Most would beg to differ." He avoided my gaze.

"Well, they're wrong then," I told him.

"I hope you're lying." Nick gave me a grave smile.

"No, I'm not," I said. "I say what I mean, Nick. I don't care about your past. You're with me now, and that's all that matters."

I said that despite the fact he got in trouble for the most ridiculous reasons.

"You could stay with me and my grandma," I told him. "Since...you know, you don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm not sure your gram would appreciate having a con-man her house," Nick said.

"A former con-man," I corrected, emphasizing "former."

"And besides, wouldn't it be con-fox?"

"Ha-ha," he muttered. "Don't try to humor your way out of this, Lyric."

"Whatever." I smiled. "So, are you coming or what?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"Not really."

We started walking. Suddenly, the sky erupted. BOOM! Lightning and thunder went off at the same time.

"Jesus!" I yelled, startled by the sudden loud noise.

"Are you a fast runner?" Nick asked, grabbing my paw.

"No," I said, confused.

"Well, you are now." He started running, dragging me with him.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I wasn't ready yet!"

"Do you WANT to get soaken wet?"

I nearly tripped on the wet grass. The hill we were on was sloped; and wet, which didn't help matters.

More thunder went off, and I screamed.

"Are you ready?" Nick yelled over the din.

"No," I yelled back.

"1...2...3!" We ran up Gram's steps and burst in.

"Well, that was fun." He smiled at me. It was more of a smirk than a smile really.

"I hope you're being sarcastic," I grumbled.

"I'm not."

"Great," I said.

"Lyric?" I heard Gram yell from somewhere in the house. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," I called back.

"You'd better come here," she called. "Someone wants to see you."

I gritted my teeth. "Coming," I muttered.

Nick and I walked side by side to the kitchen.

A male black fox was standing in the corner. He was wearing a blue shirt, shorts, and flip-flops.

He had one hoop ear ring in his left ear. I frowned.

This is NOT what I expected my older bro to look like.

"Lyric?" He stepped foreward. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me," I murmured.

Journey gave me an awkward sideways hug, but then glanced over at Nick.

"Who's-" He cut himself off, then, his eyes widened. "Heeeyy, I know you!"

"You do?" I asked, my own eyes wide with shock.

"Nick?"

"Journey?!"

I looked from Journey, to Nick, then back to Journey again.

"Someone had better have an explanation for this!" I exclaimed.

What the helicopter was going on here?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N So. Many. Views. O.o This is, by far, my most successful and enjoyable story. When I end this there may be a sequel but who knows? I have yet to know as well!

This does take place before the movie. (That's why Judy isn't apart of it.) Anywhore, let's move on to the story, shall we?

Chapter Fifteen: Say Something (I'm Giving Up on You)

"You guys know each other?" I stared at them in shock.

"I know everyone," Nick told me, a bit cockily. "We used to know each other a long time ago, and we worked together."

"Worked...together?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Somehow, I didn't like the sound of that.

"That aside," Journey said quickly, and I sensed that was a touchy subject, "how are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess," I answered. "A little surprised, maybe, but fine."

Journey smiled. "You should be surprised," he said. "You just heard shocking news."

"Yeah, thanks for that." I tried not to sound too sarcastic.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight," Journey said. "Just you and me. A brother-sister sort of...thing."

"Umm.." I glanced at Nick nervously, and he shrugged.

"I guess so," I said lamely. Smooth, Lyric, very smooth.

"Great!" He put his arm around me. "That means a lot to me."

"I bet it does," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Journey asked.

"I said, it does me too," I said a bit louder.

"Will you...excuse me for a minute?" I was surprised at how steady my voice sounded.

I pulled Nick aside into the corner of the kitchen, away from Gram and Journey, who were now murmuring quietly amongst themselves. I wondered if they were talking about me but then decided not to ask.

"What do I do?" I was panicking. "I mean, I haven't seen him since I was two! What are we going to talk about? What IS there to talk about? I don't even know what he likes to do in his spare time!"

Nick looked at me. "Calm down," he said.

"How am I supposed to stay calm?" I hoped my voice wasn't too loud.

"If he asks you question, answer with a question, and then answer it," Nick told me.

I gave him a weird look.

"For example: am I having a good summer?" Nick paused. "Yes, yes I am."

"Hmm…" I thought this over. "That DOES sound like a good idea."

"But what am I supposed to do if I get nervous?" I asked.

"Just stay calm," Nick replied. "It won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"If you say so…" I frowned and drifted off, too anxious to say anything else.

***TIME SKIP TO EVENING***

"Are you ready to leave?" Gram called from downstairs.

"Almost!" I yelled back. I was wearing jeans, a blue T-shirt that said "BAZINGA!", on it, and Converse. This was my definition of dressing up; meaning I wasn't wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

I took a deep breath and turned my bedroom light off before heading downstairs.

Journey was standing at the bottom steps, and smiled when he saw me.

"You look nice."

Yeah, right, I thought, but said "Thanks."

"Ready?" He pulled out his car keys.

"Yes…" I muttered. I really wasn't, but there was no backing out now.

I glanced over at Nick, who was standing by the door.

I must have looked nervous, because he smiled and made a sort of "go" gesture with his paws.

I smiled and headed out the door.

It wasn't a very fancy restaurant, but I didn't care. The sooner I got this over with, the better, as far as I was concerned.

"So, how's school?" Journey asked as the waiter put our drinks on the table.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm looking foreward to graduating. I only have two years left."

He nodded. "What are you going to do after high school's over?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet," I admitted. "I'll just go with the flow, I suppose."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

For some reason, the question made me uncomfortable. I squirmed.

"Um...not really…"

"What about Nick?" Journey asked, dumping more sugar into his coffee. "You two seem very close."

"We are…" I said. "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

"Ah." He gave me a shy, almost bashful smile. "In denial. The very first stages of love."

I chose to ignore this comment. "What about you? Are you with anyone?"

"As a matter of fact," Journey replied, "I am. Her name's Annabelle. We've been seeing each other for three years."

"That's impressive," I whistled. "Most relationships only last three days in this generation."

He chuckled. "You could say that," he agreed. "But Annabelle and I are pretty committed."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of a family thing," Journey said. "I wanted it to be just you and me. Besides, you'll meet her someday."

"Maybe," I murmured, suddenly becoming very interested in my water.

The food arrived a few minutes later. As soon as it was placed on the table, I dug into my pizza.

But Journey barely touched his food, instead, he stared at me with some intent.

"Sooo, how do you and Nick know each other?" I asked, trying to make it less awkward between us.

"Well, we met through a business," Journey answered.

Business, I thought.

"We worked together for a long time and became good buddies eventually. But then, we got separated and I hadn't seen him until now." He looked at me slyly. "Who knew he would have been friends with you?"

"Well...isn't that a coincidence…" I muttered.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Journey said. "If it happens, it's meant to happen. No one meets someone on accident."

"I suppose you're right," I agreed, looking away.

"You've changed a lot." Journey looked me up and down. "Not in a bad way, though," he added quickly.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, but...thanks?" I flattened my ears against my head, the way Nick does whenever he's nervous.

It was getting dark outside.

"Well, do you suppose we should head back to Gram's?" Journey said, slapping twenty dollars onto the wooden table. I jumped at the sudden sound.

"I guess so," I said quietly.

We put our plates aside and walked out. The hot night air greeted me almost instantly.

"Do you think you'll want to see me again soon?" Journey asked, breaking the awkwardness between us.

"And talk again? Yes, yes I would," I said, remembering what Nick had told me. Ask a question and then answer the question.

We got into the car. The drive home was quiet, but not awkward. I was so bored, however, that I was almost asleep when we pulled into Gram's house.

"Well, I suppose this is good-bye for now," Journey announced as we got out of the car.

"Wait, you're not staying at Gram's?" I frowned.

"Nah," he replied nonchalantly. "I thought it would be too soon and too awkward."

"Well, at least you're considerate."

He gave me a lame sideways hug. "It was nice seeing you, Lyric," he whispered. "I just wish I could have done it sooner."

He pulled away. "I'll stick around."

Whatever the heck that meant. "Okay."

I watched him get into the car and pull off, leaving exhausted fumes and kicking up gravel as he did so.

I sighed and turned to go inside..

When I walked in, Nick was standing there.

"You're still here?" I asked, staring at him.

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically.

"Not that I'm not glad or anything," I added quickly.

"I wanted to stick around to see how it went." He smiled.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Awkward, but good," I replied. "Nothing happened like I thought it would." Disastrous.

"See what I mean?" He put his arm around me. "Don't be all gloom-and-doom. The next time you'll see him-"

"Will it be good?" I smiled. "Yes, yes it would."

He chuckled. "You catch on quick, Fluff."

"Sly Lyric, dumb Nick." I smirked.

"No fair." Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Welcome home, Lyric." Gram came to the doorway. "I assume all went well?"

"Yes, yes it did," I replied.

"Well, you must be exhausted," Gram said. "Would you like to go to bed?"

I looked at Nick, and then Gram. "Sure," I said groggily.

"Good night, then." She gave me a quick hug before heading upstairs to her own room.

"I assume this means good night?" Nick said.

"Indeed." I nodded.

He turned to go, but I caught him by the arm. "Wait-"

"Yes?" He tilted his head to one side.

I took a deep breath, then looked at him and said, "Nick, I just wanted to say, that...I'll always be with you, no matter what. Where you go, I go. I'll never leave your side."

"Thank you…" He smiled. "Same goes for you, Fluff."

I threw my arms around me, and he hugged me tightly back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, before we parted.

"Aideu." He waved as he walked off.

I sighed and stared after him, smiling.

Nick Wilde certainly brings out the best in me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Damn! It's been a week since I've updated. O.o Well I'm really busy right now, me and my family are moving so we've got a lot of packing up to do but I'll update whenever I can. Is anyone enjoying the story? Some of the ship names are great, by the way! :D

Chapter Sixteen: I Won't Say I'm In Love

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. How can I keep falling asleep, when all I do is sleep all the time?

Out of habit, I reached up to pull my hood over my face, but then realized I wasn't wearing it.

I grabbed it off the hook on the door and buried it under a few T-shirts and jeans in my dresser drawer before heading downstairs.

"What time is it?" I muttered as I entered the kitchen. Gram was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"It's nine o'clock," she replied, even though I wasn't really expecting an answer. "Would you like something to eat? You've been asleep all day, so you must be famished."

I shrugged. "I'm not really hungry." I turned to go.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to see a friend," I yelled back.

"Well, your brother wants to see you again, so hurry back."

Why so soon? I wondered as I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I put my earbuds in and listened to "Dark In the Spotlight" by Steve Conte.

I looked up to see that a lone figure was cornered up against the brick wall. Two polar bears...oh god, more of them- were pinning Nick up against the wall.

I wanted to cry out his name, but instead I ran silently, not wanting to give myself away.

"Hey!" I yelled at last, unable to take it anymore.

The two white bears turned around. "Eh?"

"Hey, stupid." I approached them, my earbuds dangling from my ears. "You leave him alone."

"Who says we have to?" Polar Bear #1 glared at me, arms crossed over my chest. "We saw the stunt you pulled at Mr. Big's the other day."

"Oh, you remember that?" I tried not to talk too fast. I always talked quickly and frantically when I was scared. It wouldn't do any good to let him know that I was scared of him.

"Of course we do," Polar Bear #2 snorted. "It's hard to forget two crazy foxes running across white walls."

"Quite the dramatic image," I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Polar Bear #2 huffed. "You just insulted me."

"Oh, now you're thinking," I sneered. "Don't overexert yourself."

Got eem!

"Do you know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into?" Polar Bear #1 loomed over me, staring me down. But I refused to be won over by his dominance.

"No," I replied. "But he does-" I pointed left to the imaginary being, and grabbed Nick. The polar bears immediately discovered they were being tricked, but we were too fast for them.

I dragged Nick into the corner of the alley and we hid behind a trash can.

"What the heck were you doing?" I hissed. The coast was clear; I'd lost the scent of them and didn't hear the polar bears anymore. Despite being guards, they were very loud creatures.

"They tried to grab me again," Nick muttered. His voice was hoarse. "They knew we escaped and asked where you were."

I paled. "They did?" I whispered.

"Yes." He nodded. "But don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

I snuggled into him.

Suddenly, he pulled me closer. Our lips were touching before I knew what was happening.

It was a deep kiss. An innocent one. But still deep.

We pulled apart, and I stared at him in awe. "Whoa."

"That was for saving my life a second time," he murmured, hugging me again.

"Aww, I didn't save your life, Nick. I just happened to be there at the right time." I kissed him on the cheek. "But you're welcome."

"Don't deny it." Nick pushed me up against the wall and stroked my hair, then kissed me again. For awhile we just stayed there, hugging each other close.

"You're one heck of a woman, Lyric," Nick said softly. "I'd never leave you behind."

"I'd never leave you behind, either," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

He pulled away, then coughed awkwardly. "Um...I just remembered I have an appointment to go to. But I'll see you later?"

I nodded. "You bet it!" I said.

"No doubt about it," Nick said jokingly.

I shrugged and shoved my paws in my jeans pockets. "You know, it's gonna be hard to say good-bye."

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the summer," I said. "When I have to go back to school." Or that hell-hole we call school.

"Well, I'll always be there with you," Nick promised. "No matter what."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

"Same here." He turned to go. "Well, I'd better get going, Fluff," his normal, arrogant/cocky tone returned.

"If you like me," I said, a teasing note carrying to my voice, "you'll refrain from calling me 'Fluff.'"

"Whatever, Fluff." Nick smirked. "I will...in forty-eight hours."

"What?" I stared at him.

"You have forty-eight hours to figure it out." Nick walked away, paws in his pockets.

"Nick," I groaned, smiling to myself.

That was my first kiss. MY FIRST KISS I TELL YOU, my first kiss!

Is seventeen too young to be kissed?

Who cares! There's no such thing as kissing rules, are there.

Just another thing to add to my list of What I Did This Summer.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you for the kind reviews! I'll try to make this chapter as long as I possibly can, I promise. Like I said I'm moving in a couple weeks so things are a little hectic in our household and I may not have as much time to write as I'd like to. But here's another chapter! Have I mentioned before that I don't own Zootopia?

Chapter Seventeen: My Second Kiss Went Like This

I kept replaying the kiss in my head, even in bed that night. Many thoughts ran through my mind. My first kiss. How exciting was this?! (Hey that rhymed!)

I rolled over in bed, facing the wall. I was about to doze off when suddenly the phone rang.

"Whoa!" I nearly jumped out of bed, startled by the phone. I looked at the clock. Who could possibly be calling at eleven at night? Hopefully it didn't wake Gram.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I yelled and picked up the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Hey." Surprisingly, it was Nick.

"Nick?" My ears perked up like a happy dog. "Why are you calling here? For the gods sake, it's nearly midnight!"

"I know," he said apologetically. "It's an emergency. Can you come meet me at the end of the block?"

"Wait a sec, how are you calling?" I asked. "You don't have a phone...or do you?" How mysterious.

"I don't," Nick said. "I'm at a pay phone. Listen, can you be here in five minutes?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, which were almost swollen shut from sleep. "I guess so," I mumbled. "Look, this better be good."

He chuckled. "I know. Meet me. I'll be there." He hung up before I could say anything else.

I never thought I'd be that girl- you know, the one that sneaks out at night to see her boyfriend and get hickeys. My friend had bragged about that back home, talking about hickeys that her boyfriend had given her on their first date, but had covered up with a turtleneck sweater whenever we were in school.

I pulled on my clothes and headed outside. I wasn't one of the girls who was happy when their boyfriend called them at midnight to take them somewhere.

I was halfway down the block, almost to where Nick told me to meet him.

Suddenly I felt paws on my shoulder.

I shrieked. "Wha?!"

I turned around, prepared to slap the intruder, but frowned when I saw Nick, who was struggling to keep his laughter in.

"You should have seen your face…" He burst out laughing all over again. "It was priceless!"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Laugh it up."

"Let's go to the woods," Nick told me, and I blushed. "No, not for that, stupid! This is the part of town where people get mugged."

"Great." I scoffed. "How romantic."

He ignored me and grabbed my paw in his, and dragged me down the path that led to the woods.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, once we slowed down.

"But if I close my eyes, I won't be able to see where we're going, now will I?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart," Nick sighed. "Just close your eyes."

I sighed and proceeded with the said action.

He led me further into the woods. I heard a branch being pushed out of the way, and more footsteps, followed by the sound of leaves crackling.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes immediately and gasped at what I saw.

We were standing in front of the lake that Nick had showed me my first day in Zootopia. Except this time, it was even better. The moonlight reflected off of it, and I could see goldfish swimming around in the pool. Leaves were on the water, and pink lanterns were on each one of them. They glowed in the night, and lightning bugs surrounded the water, flickering.

"Wow," I whispered. "Nick, this is amazing! Thank you so much." I threw my arms around him, and he chuckled. "Alright, alright," he said, playfully pushing me away. "Enough with the fur, you'll mess it up."

I giggled and nodded.

We sat on the damp shore, leaning back and staring at the starry sky. It was as clear as day, and it was amazing to look at it through the canopy of leaves above us.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever been," I whispered, eyes widened.

"Isn't it?" Nick smirked, clearly satisfied by my reaction. "I had a friend of mine help set it up with me."

"Who is it?" I asked, curiously.

"That's for me to know-" Nick began, and I finished,

"And for you to find out." I wrapped my arm around him. "You know I hate it when you say that," I whispered.

"Don't I know it," he replied.

I laughed and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"That was nothing," I said.

"I suppose you're right," he murmured, twining our fingers together.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking, how hard it's gonna be when we leave for school again. Are we going to have to break up?"

I could feel my face turning red. "Of course not!" I said. "We can always write and call. I'll see what we can do about it."

"Weren't you the one that said, 'Where you go, I go'?" Nick questioned.

I smiled. "I was, wasn't I?"

Before he could say anything else, a caracal jumped out of the bushes. He was holding a guitar, and he started to strum.

"I can be your hero baby," he sang, "I can kiss away your pain."

I looked at Nick. "Did you do that?"

Nick shook his head, puzzled. "No, he just jumped out of the bushes and started jammin'," he said. "I had nothing to do with it."

"I will stand by you forever…."

"Ah, let's just kiss," Nick said, throwing his arms around me.

"Let's."

And so my second kiss went like this.

When I awoke next, Nick's arms were around me. We were sleeping on the ground, me on top of him and my head on my chest. I smiled widely, remembering last night. Oh my goodness, for a kid, he was such a good kisser.

I nudged his shoulder. "Nick," I whispered. "Nick, wake up. It's morning." He opened his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Nick slurred. God, his sleepy voice was the sexiest thing ever.

"I have no idea," I said. "Early."

He chuckled and stood. "Your Gram's gonna get worried if you stay out much longer."

"Crap on a cracker!" I jumped up off the ground. "I better go. Do you want to come with me?"

Nick smirked. "Where you go," he said, throwing his arms around me, "I go."

"A done deal." I hugged him, as he led me out of the woods.

Even if I wanted to forget, I knew I couldn't forget that night. We never really talked about that kiss much, but I thought about it every day, and I know Nick does, too.

A/N This is not the end, I assure you. There will be three or more chapters left to go!


	18. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

A/N THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

So I saw I got a pretty bad comment that I can't even make sense of. I'm still sitting trying to read it and figure out what the hell this guy is saying. If you want to criticize me, please use English. Firstly, I can barely understand you. Secondly, your grammar is HORRIBLE. Absolutely dreadful. I need to "improve my writing"? (At least, I think it says.) Well, I've got news for you, buddy, but you need to improve your grammar. I hate to break it to you but you sound like an immature, 12-year-old kid who has nothing better to do with his life. Let's face it, trolling is a waste of everyone's time, including your own. Let's see you try and write better. Once you write your own "perfect" story, I'll read it and see how well you "write." For now, stay away from the story if you think it's so terrible, and PLEASE, PLEASE, for the love of God try to learn some grammar.

Love, Black Sabbath of Darkness. :)

ALL NEGATIVE COMMENTS AND FLAMES WILL BE DELETED, and I WILL BLOCK YOU. You have been warned! If you troll me, I will laugh at you.

Rant over. Be prepared for a next chapter, for those of you who are enjoying it, today or tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 18 (A real chapter this time)

A/N "Remind me to never piss you off." Haha yes! Fear me for I am evil. ;) Ha! Got eem! Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry to say this but there are only a couple of chapters of Try Everything left. I might make a sequel but who knows. It depends on the feedback I get. Enjoy!

Here's a real chapter! (FOR REAL.)

Chapter Eighteen: Broken Hearted Savior

I woke up from a deep, deep sleep.

What time was it? Why was I asleep?

Oh, yeah. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock.

The red dials informed me that it was almost eleven in the morning.

Darn it to heck. I should be eating lunch by now. I got up and pulled on some clothes. I felt for my hoodie, but realized I'd made the decision to leave it behind. Instead of wearing it, I tied it around my waist.

You know, just in case of an emergency.

I walked downstairs.

Gram looked up from the kitchen table. "Well, someone's up late," she noted. "What were you doing, up so late last night?"

"I was…." I fought in my head for a reasonable solution. "Reading," I finished at last. "Reading."

"Reading." She raised her eyebrows at me, giving me a sort of I-don't-believe-you look. "Okay."

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Who might that be?" Gram pondered, standing up.

She picked up. "Hello." Then, she smiled. "Oh, hello there! Would you like to speak to Lyric?"

I stared at her. Eh?

"Oh yes. Well, here she is."

"It's your mother," Gram mouthed to me as I grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie!" I was almost glad to hear the sound of her chip 'n' chipper voice. "You sound like you just woke up. Are you okay? Is everything alright? How is your summer going?"

I laughed. "Mom, slow down," I said. "I can't answer six questions at once."

"Okay." I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Well, tell me all about your summer."

I did, but I decided to leave me and Nick out. I just told her that I'd made some good friends and was having an awesome time in Zootopia. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie, either.

"Oh, well I'm glad," Mom said. "But...I have some bad news for you. Or good news, depending on how you look at it."

"Oh." I tensed up, sensing something was wrong immediately.

"School starts in two weeks," Mom told me. "We want you to be home before school starts. I arranged it with your grandmother to be home in five days."

Five days? My knees buckled, so I sat down against the kitchen sink. "Why? I could always stay here and just hang out until school starts."

She sighed. "I'm afraid we can't do that," she said. "I'm sorry, Lyric. If I would have known you'd have such a good time here, I'd have taken you to Zootopia more often."

Zootopia, I thought, where anyone can be anything.

"I know," I said. "It's just...I made a really good friend here. We're pretty close, and we've been spending a lot of time together. He likes me for me."

"I understand," Mom said softly. "But you two can keep up by writing and phone calls. See if you can get his phone number, okay? Maybe you can call him when you come home."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," I agreed, twirling the phone cord. "Maybe I'll do just that."

"Alright," Mom sighed. "Well, I'll call you when we're ready for you to come home."

I shrugged. "Okay," I muttered. We said our "I love you's" and then hung up.

"Going home soon?" Gram asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said glumly.

She put her paw on my shoulder. "Oh, honey. If you like it here so much, you could come see me as much as you like." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go talk to that boy you love so much."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I can see the look in your eyes, sweetie," Gram replied. "I know when a girl is in love. Believe me, do I know."

"How?" I asked. I couldn't imagine Gram being in love with anyone.

"For me, my first love was your grandfather," she told me.

"Really?" I blinked.

"Of course." She squeezed my paw. "He and I were high school sweethearts, and we married out of college. We had your mother. He died a few years ago."

"That must have been hard," I said.

"It is," her voice wavered a little, but she smiled and said, "But he's at peace now. When he died, I saw a look of happiness on his face."

I smiled.

"Well, go see your love, honey." She gave me a quick hug.

I nodded and darted out the door, closing the door.

And I was sure not to slam it.

Nick and I happened to meet at the corner of the street. (I made another rhyme!)

"What's up, buttercup?" Nick asked. "You look like something's wrong."

I kicked at a rock. "I have to go home in a week," I muttered.

"No way." He stared at me. "For real?"

"For real," I said glumly. "But I still promise I won't leave you. I'll call you and write to you as much as I can. I swear."

"Don't worry about me," Nick murmured, twining our fingers together. "We'll still communicate. In fact, I know someone who can arrange for us to visit."

"Who?" I asked. "How do you know?"

"I told you," Nick said smugly, "I know everyone."

I laughed and nudged him. "Shut up," I said. "Let's spend as much time together as we possibly can before I go home. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Pinky promise?" I challenged.

He linked our pinkies. "Pinky promise."

That childhood promise still meant a lot more to me now than it did back then.

We sat together, just sitting against a tree and being. Just being together made me happy. His presence made me feel satisfied.

"Lyric?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked.

"A bunch of stuff, actually," I murmured, looking down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nick offered.

"Nah," I dismissed.

"Good." He nuzzled his head against mine. "Me neither."

I sighed with content and nuzzled against him, enjoying the feel of his fur against mine.

I was going to miss him. Lord, would I miss him. It just wouldn't be the same without him.

"I almost forgot." Nick sat up, causing me to fall.

"Hey!" I whined. "You were my foot rest."

He ignored this and pulled a white, velvet case out of his pocket.

"Nick?" I whispered. "What are you doing? What's that?"

He put the box on my lap. "Open it," he commanded.

I took a deep breath and unwrapped the box. Inside was a silver heart necklace, with my mine and Nick's names engraved in it.

"Oh my god," I whispered, throwing my arms around him. "This must have costed a fortune! Nick, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did." He picked up the necklace and put it around me.

"Where you go, I go. Remember that? Lyric and Nick. When you wear this, I'm with you," he said softly.

I kissed him. "Necklace or no necklace," I said, my eyes tearing up a little, "you'll always be with me, Nick. I promise."

Nick clasped our paws together. "Would you ever think of me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If...you know," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you don't get to marry someone else."

"Of course," I breathed. "Of course, Nick! Wow, this is such a surprise." I nuzzled against him.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," Nick murmured.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, fingering the necklace. "I mean, this must have costed a ton."

"Like I said, I know everyone," Nick boasted.

"Whatever." I sighed and leaned against him. "You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

I laughed and stood, helping him up. "Well, I'd better get home," I said. "I've gotta eat."

"You're like a dog," Nick scoffed. "You only go home to eat."

I laughed. "Stop it." I swatted at him. "See you later!"

"Don't pee on the hydrant!" Nick yelled after me, and I smiled to myself.

This had been one heck of a summer, and I dreaded the very moment that it ended.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thanks again for the kind review! Guess what I'm in the car on a long road trip….so I'm typing on my ipad! XD Enjoy the newest chapter.

Chapter Nineteen: It's All Been Done

In the dead of the night, the phone rang.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Whatisit now?"

I picked up the phone. "What's it to?"

"Your friend Nick is in trouble," a deep voice said into the speaker.

My heart skipped a beat. "What?" I whispered.

"I suggest you come to the end of the block, if you want to save him in time." Click. The two-second call ended.

Taking a deep breath, I ran outside as fast as I could. As I approached the end of the block, I noticed three shadowy figures. One was Nick. I could recognize him anywhere.

"Nick!" I yelled, running towards them. He didn't answer.

My heart pounding in my head, I ran faster.

"Nick! Nick!" My voice sounded small in the almost-empty street.

"You've gone too far, foxy." I heard a loud slap- from the rhythm of it it sounded like someone was getting beat up.

"Oh no," I breathed, and bent down to see Nick lying on the ground, muzzled and cornered up against the wall.

"Nick!" I grabbed him.

"Don't even try it," he murmured, his voice weak.

"Go. Save yourself."

"Nick, I can't just leave you here!" I reasoned with him. "Please come with me to my house. I can keep you safe."

"Anywhere I am, neither of us are safe."

Before I could ask what he meant, someone grabbed me.

"Go!" Nick said, his voice strained.

"No!" I looked at his muzzle. I could barely understand him; it was clamped shut.

"If that thing is what's hurting you, I'm gonna get it off!" I tugged at it, then tried to use my teeth to pull it off. He shook his head weakly.

I took a deep breath. "There's got to be some way…" I whispered.

"No, there isn't," Nick said. "Just leave. I'll rest easy knowing you're safe."

"Don't say stuff like that!" I glanced around, looking for anything that could help me untie him. If only there was a knife right there, like in Criminal Minds….

"Isn't this sweet." I looked up to see a couple of raccoons.

"You," I hissed, standing in front of Nick. "You're Mr. Big's thugs!"

"Bingo," said raccoon #1. "Come on, sweetie. Hand over the fox."

"No!" I wrapped my arms around Nick. "No, I'll never let him go," I yelled.

Raccoon #1 yawned. "Is this a cheesy Disney scene, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," raccoon #2 agreed. He sounded like a hippie.

"I told you to leave," Nick whispered, ears pinned back against his head.

I ignored him. "If you touch him, I'll kill you," I said to the raccoons.

They both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"You're both in love, aren't you?" The raccoons laughed again. "Pathetic. It's a waste of time. He'll hurt you in the end, sweetheart. Give it up already."

"You know that's not true!" I shouted, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

"'Tis," the raccoon said, feigning sadness.

"Just let him go!" I banged on the raccoon's chest with my fists. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Him? He's a thief," the raccoon told me. "He stole one of our valuables, and I want it back!"

"He wouldn't do that," I whispered. I looked at Nick. "Would you?"

Sadly, he nodded, avoiding my gaze.

"Nick!" My eyes widened, and I touched his chest.

"Hurt ya, didn't he?" The raccoon chuckled, causing my stomach to twist. This was crazy. Both raccoons were insane and slightly sadistic. How could they do this to another animal and not feel remorse?

"If you're smart, you'll hand over your boyfriend." Nick stood,

"No," I whispered, but my knees buckled, so I had to sit down.

"You're both gonna pay." The first raccoon spat in the dirt. "Since you're a girl," he said, glaring at me, "I'll let you go. But for HIM, on the other hand…"

He turned to his assistant. "Sic 'em," he commanded, as if it was a dog.

The second raccoon cackled like a crazed hyena and tackled Nick, beating him.

"No!" I screamed as they pounded on him. "No, stop it! You're gonna kill him!"

"That's my goal!" The first raccoon chuckled.

"You sick bastard," I breathed easier, and raised my paw up. Before I knew it, I had punched him, taking down the first one, while the other was still beating poor Nick to a pulp.

"What the hell? I told you not to-" Suddenly, a familiar face appeared.

"Journey," I glowered, seeing my brother. "You're apart of all this?"

"Lyric?" My brother stared at me in awe. "What are you doing here?"

"You jerk!" I slapped him. "You're the cause of all this."

"I'm sorry, sis," Journey whispered.

"If you were sorry, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" I screamed.

Journey sighed and turned to the second raccoon. "Get off him," he muttered.

"If you say so." The raccoon shrugged and stood, dusting imaginary dirt off his fingers.

"I thought I told you to wait until-" Journey was interrupted by the sound of wailing sirens.

"The police!" My voice sounded relieved, even to me.

"It's the fuzz," the raccoons said in unison. "Let's get outa here!"

Journey, like a coward, ran after them.

"Jerk," I muttered, sitting down next to Nick. There was a gash across his forehead, and he had a bloody nose.

"You look awful," I said.

"Thanks for noticing." Nick chuckled, then winced.

"You got any broken ribs?" I asked, and he nodded. "They'll probably send medical attention as well as the police."

"Well, thank god for that." Nick closed his eyes.

"Nick!" I grabbed hold of him and shook him. "Don't die on me, Nick, please!"

"I'm not dead, I'm just resting!" Nick snapped, then smiled.

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He sighed happily and put his head on my lap.

Soon after, the medical team and police arrived.

"Nick Wilde, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace and theft," Officer Bogo said.

"What? He was the one beaten up! Arrest THEM, not Nick," I told the police officer.

"No worries." The officer slid his sunglasses on. "They will be sentenced. Nicholas, on the other hand, will receive medical attention, then serve his two week sentence."

I nodded, and squeezed Nick's paw. He was now on the stretcher.

"I can't believe you're under arrest," I murmured.

"I'll be out before you know it," Nick replied, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Promise?" I challenged.

"Pinky swear," Nick said it before I could, and we hooked our pinkie fingers.

As they wheeled him into the ambulance, he raised his paw, waving to me, and I waved back, something I would remember forever.


	21. Prologue: Nick

A/N Okay, I feel sad to say this, but this is the last chapter of Try Everything! I hope you like the ending! Since so many people are requesting it, yes, I will make a sequel as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

Prologue: Nick

I am writing this from my prison cell. It's not that bad here. I've actually learned from Spanish from the guy next door to me. Get this: he got arrested for smuggling goldfish from a Walmart.

He's only been here for a week, but from what I can tell he knows the place like the back of his paw.

I was arrested for "disturbing the peace" and theft, which was pretty dumb, because they took something from me, and I took it back. So it's technically not stealing. Don't even get me started on that one.

Lyric's stepdad said he may get me a real job, which excites me a great deal. When I get out, which, thanks to Lyric and her grandma, will be in a week, I will be staying with her grandmother until I can scrap up enough money to get a place of my own.

Speaking of which, Lyric and I are still in contact. I don't know why women date guys in prison, but they really do.

Lyric and I are making some plans. We plan to see each other next summer, when school gets out again, so we'll have more time together. I'm pretty pumped about that as well.

It's pretty rough in the prison, I admit, but the picture of Lyric and I is what keeps me going.

I never really had summers like the one I had with Lyric, and I can tell you it was one of the best summers of my seventeen-year-life.

I'm waiting for the right moment. You know how girls can't wait for that certain question? The question I'm talking about is "will you marry me?"! Yeah, that one.

It may be a bit too soon, but I want this girl to marry me. You never know how the relationship will turn out, but I know things will be great for us. We are just meant to be.

It's been a pretty good summer and I'm actually upset that it's ending. But it will always be one I remember, thanks to Lyric and her awesome grandma.

There's been support from everyone.

One day, I'll marry her.

When I look at the bruise on my face, I think of Lyric. I can't tell you why, but I think it's kind of cool. It'll remind me of her and the summer we spent together.

Anyways, it's been a long journey, and if it's meant to be, I hope Lyric and I will meet again.

 **-Nick Wilde**


End file.
